Being Human
by Guyana Rose
Summary: Superhuman Quinn Fabray finds a human mate in Shelby Corcoran. Will the dubious Noah Puckerman and misguided Will Schuester foil Quinn's plans to claim her bride? Or will Quinn find a way to take what's rightfully hers? Girl!peen Quinn. Smutacular.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors:** Guyana Rose & J. Rease Collaboration  
**Rating:** Strong M~~By Strong M we mean...well if you've read our previous works, you know what we mean ;)  
**A/N:** This is the first collaboration between us, and we hope you guys enjoy what we've come up with. Also, this has nothing to do with the television show Being Human (British or American versions).  
**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to R.I.B. This story belongs to its authors.

**Reviews would be awesome  
**

* * *

_Alien_ is a word Quinn hates. It always sounds like some derogatory term; some curse against unseen entities; a blaspheme. And it's too vague; it only solidifies that she doesn't belong-that she is still utterly different; unclassifiable in the collective. A person could be any variety of alien, Quinn thinks, and still be completely unlike someone in the same category. Earth has never been an accepting place, Quinn supposes.

She also hates the word _extraterrestrial_. It's too long and it insists upon itself to justify the ignorance of humans. The self-proclaimed superior race assumes that anything not exactly like them must certainly come from somewhere else-some distant, far off planet that came to be by the same miracle that sparked their single celled existence. Of course _they're wrong_.

Quinn hates classifications. She is no alien, no galactic foreigner illegally entering the Earth's atmosphere to spy on the lowly humans. If she had to give herself a definition, she'd be mostly superhuman; an evolutionary branch of the human family tree that's simply broken off and grew into the (superior) sapling beside it.

Small towns make her feel more like an outcast than big cities. But her mother insists that small towns are easier to blend into. They blended well into this one...they just faded into the background for a while. Quinn read her books and didn't talk to anyone. She gave up making friends three small towns ago. Suddenly she is Lucy Caboosey and she's the town joke and someone pulls down her pants as a prank and they see how different she _really_ is.

And soon she and her mother, Judy, are in Lima; and now she's Quinn and this time she decides that standing out is better than blending in. So she makes a name for herself. It's the longest they stay in one place. Quinn comes into maturity in Lima. And her mother warns her of the dangers of sex (alone and with others, since Judy mated with a human named Russell who fled when he found out what they _**really**_ were). But Quinn, like any teenager, doesn't really listen to her mother and she winds up getting herself pregnant. _Like literally_. Because she has the anatomy to accommodate repopulating the planet by herself, _and_ with regular human beings if the urge arises. She blames it on a boy named Puck, because it'd be weird if she just popped up pregnant- and no one would believe her if she told them that her masturbatory explorations left her with child. At least after she found out she was pregnant, she had sex with him; it seemed only fair.

Her mother once explained that when she found a mate she would know. Her body would react and she could mate with a human being. Gender didn't matter because Quinn had both organs, and she would shift in preference with every mate she chose. For the longest time, Quinn assumed she'd never find her mate in Lima. There was always so little a chance that she'd find someone in one of these little places.

But the moment she met Shelby Corcoran, her body reacted. In the brief moment it took to sign over her parental rights (she's sixteen, she can't raise a kid), she gets hard-harder than she could ever achieve alone. And when Shelby leaves all Quinn can smell is her perfume. The smell makes her stomach churn with want. When she goes home that night feeling a bit empty (from both Beth's and Shelby's absence), she closes her eyes and sees the flex in Shelby's calves when she walks away; the twinkle in Shelby's eyes when she accepts her offspring as her own.

Quinn has found her mate; and now, she's constantly in need.

* * *

Shelby loves children. She always has. She just doesn't think she's had such a good track record with them until recently. The thought makes her smile and cringe all at the same time.

Rachel. That's her first baby girl's name. If ever there was a child that was a carbon copy of their parent, it would be Rachel Barbara Berry. The girl was focused and driven and had a voice that was three times her size. Shelby was the same way when she was growing up. Well, maybe a bit less innocent than her first born seems to be; that's the part that makes her cringe.

Shelby became impregnated with Rachel because she needed to get the hell out of Lima. She belonged on Broadway; she knew she had the talent and the drive to make it. Sounds selfish and crazy right? When Shelby thinks about it now, it sounds that way to her too; but at that time in her life she didn't have many options. So she signed the papers, and took the money. Her daughter's adoptive parents were gracious enough to let her hold the tiny bundle she'd birthed for a few moments before they took the child away. In those few moments little Rachel opened her eyes and smiled at her mother. That one tiny smile imprinted itself in to Shelby's heart and she committed it to memory.

Years later when the call of the stage had been sated and Shelby was back in Lima, she saw that smile again at a show choir competition. She couldn't help herself; she schemed and plotted and interjected herself into the girl's life. Only to reject her in a moment of weakness when the fear of not being good enough crept in to her heart.

But the universe was kind; even if in the back of her mind she didn't think she deserved it. A girl in Rachel's choir group was looking for someone to adopt her child. Beth. That's what the baby's father had named her. She can still remember the look of sadness on the young boy's face as he walked away from his seed. It's a funny thing though; whenever she looks at Beth she can't see any traces of the girl's father. All she sees is Quinn Fabray; her daughter's birth mother. Shelby had only spoken to the teenager for all of five minutes at the hospital, but she can still recall everything about her.

Her blonde hair that seemed to glow, her smooth too perfect looking skin that made Shelby's fingers itch to touch, the way the girl looked at her with intense green eyes that made Shelby want to forever be in their gaze, her cherry red lips that…

And that's why Shelby now curses her eidetic memory; especially where Quinn Fabray is concerned. She should not be thinking about her daughter's birth mother that way; about any teenager that way.

But every time she has a conversation with her daughter, or even looks at the tiny blonde, she thinks of Quinn. And yes, though it may sound strange, she has had many conversations with her daughter. The young blonde is nothing short of a prodigy. Beth took her first steps shortly after she turned six months old. By the time the young blonde reached her first birthday she was speaking, and understanding, with the clarity of a normally developed child of thirteen years of age. Shelby had followed the usual steps that parents of gifted children took. She had the girl tested and received confirmation of everything she already knew. To say her daughter was gifted would be an understatement.

Shelby refused the doctors' list of special schools in Europe and ignored the voice mails and letters she received from their headmasters. She wanted Beth to have a proper childhood; although she wasn't quite sure how to do that. She didn't know what Beth's needs would be or even what type of lessons to give her if she home schooled her.

Again, she found her thoughts returning to Quinn. She'd checked the girl's background and found that the blonde was an excellent student. It was noted that several times her teachers had wanted to skip her grades but her mother never allowed it. Shelby concluded that, like herself, Quinn's mother wanted her to have a normal childhood.

About a month ago Shelby was offered a small teaching position at McKinley High. She gladly took the position, because she had ulterior motives. One; she wanted to redeem herself to Rachel. She realized the mistake she made pushing her first born away and she hoped Rachel would forgive her and give her a second chance. Two; she wanted to give Quinn the opportunity to be a part of Beth's life. She didn't want her to have any of the regrets that she had where Rachel was concerned. And she wanted to get to know the girl herself. By doing so maybe she would be better prepared to raise Beth as she got older … or at least that's what she told herself.

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors:** Guyana Rose & J. Rease Collaboration  
**Rating:** Strong M~~By Strong M we mean...well if you've read our previous works, you know what we mean ;)  
**A/N:** This is the first collaboration between us, and we hope you guys enjoy what we've come up with. Also, this has nothing to do with the television show Being Human (British or American versions).  
We do a bit of backtracking in this one so watch for the scene changes.  
**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to R.I.B. This story belongs to its authors.

**Reviews would be awesome  
**

* * *

Shelby lays awake in her bedroom listening to the pattern of rain falling on the roof of her condo. She can hear Beth in the living room playing and laughing at something Sandy Cheeks just did to SpongeBob. Beth's laughter makes her giggle.

Her mind strays to her other daughter and she wonders what Rachel sounded like at Beth's age. She knew months ago she wanted to speak with Rachel and correct the mistake she made pushing the girl away. Accepting the English teacher position at McKinley gave her a reason; a foot in the door so to speak. She didn't want to just show up and possibly offend the girl, so over the past month she's been making amends. She and Rachel speak fairly regularly now and she's even come over to the condo for dinner a few times. The fact that Beth has been growing very fond of her older sister warms Shelby's heart. She knows she's not where she wants to be with Rachel yet; but the girl was giving her a chance and she intends to be better.

She isn't sure how long she lays there daydreaming, but a tiny knock on the door pulls her out of her head.

"Yes Beth."

The little blonde opens the door and smiles as she runs and jumps on to her mother. She erupts in a fit of giggles as Shelby catches and tickles her. When their laughter dies down they lay on their sides facing each other.

"I suppose it's time to feed you again?"

"I think it's illegal if you don't."

"Only in certain countries; but I'm sure I can find you some scraps."

"You're too kind."

Shelby chuckles as she leans forward to kiss the little blonde's forehead.

"What do you want to do after breakfast?"

"You said if it stopped raining we could go to the park. I wanna climb the monkey bars."

"_Want to_."

Shelby hates when Beth uses slang so she always corrects her.

"I would very much appreciate if you would allow me to frolic on the monkey bars today mother."

Beth always feels the need to be cheeky after being corrected. She earns another round of tickles for her trouble.

Shelby turns her head to look out the window that's behind her. The sky is still filled with storm clouds but it has stopped raining. She has a small inkling to tell her daughter no. She can't really think of a reason why; she just has a feeling. But one look at the girl's hopeful smile and she knows she can't say no.

"Mom-my."

Beth whines and Shelby realizes that she's zoned out staring at her daughter; again. She sighs as the girl scoots closer to cuddle with her.

"Were you thinking about Quinn again?"

Beth's voice is whispered against her mother's chest. Shelby gives her a small squeeze and kisses the top of her head.

"I was actually thinking about Noah _and_ Quinn," she knows she's telling her daughter a bold faced lie but she really doesn't want to talk much about Quinn, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just nervous about meeting with them, that's all."

"Me too," Beth whispers after a moment of silence.

Shelby holds Beth for a while longer then gets up and cooks them breakfast. After they clean up and shower they leave for the park.

The grass at the park is damp and there are puddles everywhere but the temperature is more than tolerable. Shelby climbs all over the monkey bars with Beth and even jumps through some puddles with her. After about an hour and a half of running and splashing and climbing a tree or two, Beth is worn out. She falls asleep in Shelby's arms on the way back to the car.

The brunette takes care not to wake the sleeping child as she maneuvers the seat belt around her tiny body so she can lay down in the backseat versus her not as comfortable car seat. Once Shelby gets herself situated and is about to pull on her seatbelt she notices a pink-haired person moving towards the duck pond. It takes a minute before she can see the person's face. Her eyes go wide when she does.

* * *

It's grey when she gets to the pond. The sky is a monochrome variety of dreariness, and it fits the September forecast as well as Quinn's melancholy mood. Her feet led her here with no real purpose; but as she sits on the bench overlooking the water she feels like it was a good idea. It seems tranquil enough to detour her derailing thoughts of Shelby Corcoran. Nothing else has for the majority of her summer. Quinn was getting exhausted trying not to think of the woman; or ways to get said woman to come willingly to her bed.

The pond is exactly what Quinn needs, she decides. A quiet, soothing place to forget her obsessions. She used to frequent this place often with Brittany and Santana- or just with Brittany when Santana couldn't come to feed the ducks. They spent their summers here sometimes. Skipping rocks and cloud gazing; trivial things that seem so childish to her now; now that she is an adult.

That is another thought she can't seem to stop from crossing her mind. Maturity. How many times she's heard her mother lecture her on sex; on mating. How lucky she is to have found a mate at all against such small odds. How she must act before some human takes claim of Shelby first. She's sick of _those_ lectures. She hates that her mother keeps telling her that Beth may bond to Shelby; that if Quinn can claim her as a mate, their family would be a unit. _Bonded; unbreakable_. She's tired of her mother rubbing her inadequacies in her face; her failures. Especially when every fiber of her being continues to ache for Shelby's presence- when her every waking moment is dedicated to being close to the woman.

With maturity comes great responsibility.

No one in Lima can account for Quinn's whereabouts this summer. Not that a few haven't tried. Rachel has been persistent until lately, and Santana tends to send her threats via text that she never follows up on. Quinn has managed to explore her newfound adulthood privately, but nothing she's tried can fill the Shelby sized void she's been suffering from.

School starts tomorrow, and she would have to come out of hiding.

And she would have to unveil her new look. Not that she cares what the rest of the school thinks anymore- she likes her pink hair and loose fitting cargo pants and layers of sleeves. She almost threw away her closet full of skirts and summer dresses- since choosing a mate, her anatomy has become more pronounced, and it's hard flattening the bulge she gets whenever she wears her more feminine clothing.

Quinn sighs, so lost in thought she doesn't hear the light footsteps coming from behind her (which is honestly a feat, since she has supersonic hearing). She jumps slightly when warm fingers cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Quinn smiles, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Hi Brittany."

"Hi Q," the dancer skips to the front of the bench and sits down beside her. Quinn is only mildly surprised to see the Cheerio uniform under Brittany's jacket. She can't help her eyes as they linger on well toned long legs.

"Stand up," Brittany said.

The request breaks the staring contest she's having with the dancer's skin.

"_What?"_

"Stand up. You look different, I want to see."

Quinn isn't in the habit of taking orders, but like Santana, she's a softy where Brittany is concerned. She does as she is asked. She stands and spins in a slow circle; allowing the blonde to take in her new attire. When they are face to face again the dancer nods her head with a look of minor contemplation.

"_Hot." _

Quinn smirks, sitting back on the bench.

"Um, thanks Britt,"

"Are you okay?" the dancer asks as she moves closer to her friend. Quinn almost scoots in the opposite direction. Since acknowledging her mate her body has been on edge.

The thought crosses Quinn's mind for a split second to make something up but she remembers that this is _Brittany_. Brittany would see right through her.

"Kinda just … going through some things B," it's the best she can do.

"Hmm. You've been going through it since you had Beth."

Quinn doesn't confirm what was just said. She hasn't spoken to anyone about Beth other than her mother. She hasn't dealt with the adoption or all those feelings that go with it. She's done what she needed to so she could continue to blend. It's only been this summer that she finally started getting to know herself- getting ready to claim her mate. She doesn't refute Brittany's observation either; nor does she stop Brittany from latching on to one of her arms and scooting closer so she can lay her head on Quinn's shoulder. Her skin feels on fire. Some part of her brain can smell Brittany.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany whispers.

"Shoot."

"Why'd you go after all those guys last year?"

Quinn doesn't know why her body tenses; she feels the sudden onslaught of being caught.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I thought," Brittany sits up. She takes a pause to collect her thoughts, "I thought you were like me and San. Well, San likes girls more than boys, so I guess I thought you were like me. That you liked both."

It's such a Brittany way of putting it, but Quinn understands what her friend is asking. Brittany's a people person- she's easy going, likeable; simple even. But most people don't understand her. It takes a special kind of person to understand how Brittany makes connections from her observations.

"You don't have to hide all the time Quinn, not with me." It comes out barely audible, but if anyone could hear it, Quinn would.

Quinn turns away from the pond to look at Brittany, speechless. Is she that transparent? Quinn almost says something that she knows would get the blonde to back off but … maybe it'd be nice to have a confidant that isn't her nagging mother.

"What if -what if I told you I was, you know … _different_. I mean, like you but … still different."

Brittany's face transforms into one of complete concentration.

"Like a unicorn with zebra stripes?"

Quinn smiles.

"Exactly, but just imagine if a zebra had stripes that could change like a chameleon."

Brittany nods her head in understanding, and a smile grows across her features.

"Well that sounds awesome."

Quinn smiles back and pulls Brittany by the hand to the huge tree near the water bank. She needed to be out of sight and out of earshot of any passersby. Quinn has a not so tiny feeling that they were being watched. They sit beside each other in silence for a few moments. Both of their backs press against the massive tree trunk. Quinn doesn't know where to start. She pulls her knees to her chest before taking a deep breath. It's now or never. When Quinn turns, Brittany doesn't say anything, but her eyes tell Quinn that she's listening. So Quinn talks. She gives Brittany the short version of her family history, her anatomical differences and she admits to Britt just how much she misses Beth.

Brittany is nothing but attentive.

She answers her question about all the boys she dated last year. About how they weren't fulfilling...like there was something missing in their touch. She also tells her that it is better to hide in plain sight- and dating boys kept her safe. She tells Brittany about coming into her maturity; and she explains that once she reaches assurance in her partner- she can't control her urges; her uncontrollable hormones...her own body. She tells Brittany that she thought dating guys would help; or at least give her a distraction (she doesn't tell Brittany who she needs a distraction from, however). She explains that dating only turned into more frustration.

Even something as small as being gay or bisexual or anything other than completely unbendingly straight in Lima is enough to make you a target; and Quinn needed to blend, Brittany knows that. The dancer continues to listen and interjects a question here or there but mostly keeps quiet; knowing that Quinn really just needs to talk.

When she's done, she lets out a shallow breath and she stretches her legs out in front of her. She's waiting for disbelief; she's waiting for shock or some other bad reaction. She's afraid that she acted too soon. That telling Brittany of all people may not have been such a good idea. But when she turns to face Brittany, the girl quirks a side of her mouth and lunges forward, knocking them both over and holding Quinn in a tight hug that she gratefully returns. When they're arms loosen Brittany sits up, straddling Quinn's waist, with a pensive look on her face and a mischievous spark in her eyes.

Quinn knows that look. It's the same look Brittany used to get when she would convince Quinn to help her ambush Santana at the sleepovers they used to have. She never did anything with either girl; too scared that she'd lose her friends if they knew the truth about her. But … she did watch.

"So; none of those boys helped you with your_ problem_?"

Quinn gulps. Her body is already starting to react to having Brittany on her lap. She lets her back rest on the bark of the nearest tree.

Her eyes refocus and she sees Brittany smirking at her.

"No...the boys weren't the problem. I guess the problem I was having was the fact that I need a mate. Someone I'm connected to forever. And no matter how much I wanted things to work out with all the guys I dated, I knew deep down it wouldn't. My body never wanted boys...no matter how hard I forced it. But I don't get to choose my mate; it happens when I meet them..."

She is quiet. She doesn't want to give too much away. She doesn't want Brittany to know that she was smitten with Shelby Corcoran of all people.

"You're thinking about _her_ right now aren't you? I can tell," Brittany slides down just a few centimeters and grinds purposefully into Quinn's hardening length.

Quinn opens her mouth to protest but a choked groan is all that escapes. Her hands glide up Brittany's bent legs and tremble on her ass; she lets instinct make her decision and she gently pushes down as she raises her hips to roll in time with the dancer's. Quinn can feel the twigs beneath her breaking under their weight. Brittany's legs were bent on either side of Quinn's thighs. Brittany wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and gets close to her ear before whispering:

"I don't know who she is, but if you haven't been with a girl before maybe you should have some practice first, so you're ready for her when the time comes?"

The proposal is spoken as a question, but Quinn's fluent in Brittany. Brittany has already made her mind up as to where this is going, and Quinn can't think of any reason she should stop her. Her body _**needs**_ this- if only to stop her ache for Shelby temporarily. Quinn kisses Brittany first, and she indulges in the fruitiness of Brittany's lips...the slow, exploratory beginning of the butterfly inducing kiss. She can feel Brittany smiling into it, and Quinn has to keep tabs on Brittany's wandering hands as they bunch in the fabric of her jean jacket to pull her close.

Quinn has had sex with another person once; and that single time, she had a vagina. The experience, while not horrible, wasn't something she looked forward to again. But now that she's come into her sexual awakening, she can't help but be giddy with the control she exudes this time.

How wrong she is.

Brittany wiggles expertly in her lap, kissing her so deeply that Quinn loses her train of thought. All she can string together are the incoherent noises and the subtle smells pulsating off Brittany in waves. Quinn is hyper aware of everything and nothing simultaneously—surprised often by the involuntary movements evoked by Brittany's soft hands and moving mouth. She is taken aback at what the taller girl can make her do with a single kiss, or a stroke of her hips over her hardening length. Quinn smells the rain before it begins falling, drops small and light over their still moving bodies.

Thunder claps them apart, and Brittany stands, both of her legs on either sides of Quinn's open thighs. Quinn watches from her perch on the ground, staring into Brittany's height as she pulls down her panties from beneath her Cheerios skirt. Quinn doesn't move as the taller blonde supports herself against the tree and lifts her leg to pull off the damp fabric. Quinn remembers to breathe when Brittany leans forward to tuck them into Quinn's jean jacket pocket.

"A souvenir..."

Brittany leans away from her ear with a grin plastered across her face. She extends her hand in silent invitation and Quinn takes it to stand up. Quinn's hands automatically migrate to Brittany's hips when she is securely on her feet. Quinn turns Brittany until her back hits the tree just before the steady shower begins spattering against the once peaceful pond.

"Do you mind the rain?"

Brittany's eyes drift down to Quinn's lips, a smirk tugs at the corners of her mouth. She shakes her head in the negative.

"Can you hold me up?"

Quinn nods, happier than ever for her super strength. Not that anyone ever noticed in Cheerios practice. Brittany wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and kisses her, one long leg wraps around Quinn's waist before another locks at the ankle. Brittany is hot and swollen and soft against the thin material of her cargo pants, and Quinn's only complaint is that she isn't bare against that luscious flesh.

Brittany bites her lip, and Quinn moans in response, thunder shattering serenity behind them as she grinds against Brittany's moving pelvis. She needs more. The rain is falling harder, drops dampening her hair against her face, pink blurring her eyes when she pulls away from the cheerleader to tug her zipper down enough to fist her erection from her pants. Brittany leans against the tree, wet from rain and maybe something else; holding on by the sheer willpower of her thighs as Quinn's pants and underwear fall deftly against the moistening Earth.

She can hear Brittany's breath over the cacophony of the approaching storm. She can hear Brittany's raging heartbeat, blood pumping through veins; arousal wafting in the air like a musky, beckoning aroma. Quinn's mouth moves to the crook of Brittany's neck. Kisses pepper trails behind salty raindrops, and Brittany's hands wrap in pink hair and grips—Quinn bucks against bare, slick flesh and she can feel the head of her cock stop Brittany's words as they grind desperately against the tree…in rhythm with the rain.

"I need you _inside_."

Quinn nods, stopping her hungry hips long enough to answer Brittany's request.

"I can't get you pregnant...but, if you need me to wear a condom, we have to take this somewhere else..."

"I'm on the pill. Just, don't make a mess on my uniform."

For some reason Quinn twitches, suddenly desperate to feel what the inside of Brittany feels like. Brittany leans back against the tree as Quinn lines up at her entrance; and just like that, they begin. Quinn pushes in with little resistance, and Brittany makes a show out of how tightly she can squeeze around Quinn's girth without moving.

Quinn lets Brittany set the pace, the dancer's legs flex and contract against her as she moves with Quinn inside her without effort. Brittany is tight and wet and the friction she causes rubs over Quinn's dick like a wave of liquid bliss. Soon, Quinn is thrusting upward as Brittany pushes downward and they set a rhythm akin to rain hitting the leaves above their heads as they move.

Quinn needs to be in control before Brittany pushes her over the edge, so she grabs at Brittany's waist and she adds force to her thrusts, moving the taller girl's body harder against the tree. Brittany whimpers each time Quinn pounds in to the hilt, and Quinn feels her body tingle from a feeling that isn't directly related to the wet friction rubbing her closer to release.

She feels it.

Eyes burning on the back of her neck. She feels the buzz of energy focused on her moving body. Her ears pick up the faint sound of heavy breathing, when Quinn closes her eyes she can imagine fingertips gripping a steering wheel- the gentle squeeze of sweaty palms clenching soft leather. And then she smells her. Shelby. A passing whiff of her perfume and the faint hint of arousal. She pulses inside of Brittany, and quickens her pace.

The rain comes down steadily, and Quinn begins bucking into Brittany with such force that she scoots higher on the tree. Quinn can't help but swell at the thought of Shelby seeing her this way; rocking against another woman. She hopes it's jealousy that she smells with the rain. Quinn even tells herself that it's all in her head- that Shelby is somewhere else and somehow she's imagining her presence- projecting her to see her dirty deeds.

But the labored breathing in her ear tells her otherwise. Brittany is moaning her name, her legs squeezing around Quinn's waist as she thrusts harder, faster. She's close, and the way Brittany flutters around her moving dick tells her that soon she will be too.

Quinn concentrates on hitting a particular spot inside of Brittany that makes the dancer convulse, and she rams into it repeatedly, her mind too preoccupied with thoughts of Shelby to keep her composure. Brittany wails when she comes, the long groan is one of satisfaction and fatigue. She slumps against Quinn's still thrusting body- sighing contently as Quinn continues her ascent to climax.

When she does, thunder rumbles the sky long and hard, and it covers the garbled sounds of Quinn cumming with Shelby's name on her tongue.

When she slides out of Brittany's trembling body, she hears nothing but quiet. She feels the woman closer, still as she pulls her pants up. She feels like a cheating spouse the moment Brittany kisses her goodbye, patting the pair of panties still in her pocket as a reminder of what they'd done. The sky stops crying the moment she settles back on the pond bench, and she's only damp when she hears the approaching footsteps from somewhere close.

"Was that your girlfriend?"

* * *

Shelby's not quite sure what to think of Quinn's new look. It's a stark difference from the young woman she remembers from the hospital. Quinn seems a little taller, with slightly rounder curves and more muscle to her build. The new body frame suits her well Shelby decides. She's not opposed to the pink hair; self expression is important to her. But the whole grunge look with the clothes? That's going to need to change if Quinn wants to be a part of Beth's life. Shelby watches as Quinn sits staring at the pond. By the time the brunette makes a decision to speak to the young woman she sees someone else approaching the pond.

Shelby recognizes the cheerleading uniform the tall blonde is wearing. And judging from how familiar she seems with Quinn, she assumes they're friends. She ignores the sudden clench in her gut when the blonde lays her head on Quinn's shoulder. She feels the need to look away to settle her now upset nerves when Quinn leans in to the girl's touch; placing her head atop the blonde's.

Shelby's confused. She doesn't understand the … this … she doesn't know what to call what she's feeling right now. She knows she's been on an emotional tumble since she adopted Beth; but what she's feeling now is more intense than anything she's felt before.

The brunette has never been a patient person. Luckily having Beth has curbed that; somewhat. She resolves herself to wait until the blonde was gone, then she would have a quick chat with Quinn and take Beth home for lunch. Only a few moments after she makes that decision however, her instincts scream at her to leave; _now_. But something even stronger than the warning alert makes her stay.

She turns in her seat to check on Beth. She often watches her little girl while she sleeps; it always seems to calm her; makes her focus when her mind got too jumbled with things. She thinks the tiny blonde always looks so innocent when she's asleep. She chuckles at the thought of what Beth will be like when she's older; she has a feeling her daughter will be quite the handful. She reaches under the backseat and pulls out a blanket to drape over her sleeping angel's slim shoulders. She takes the time to brush blonde curls out of Beth's face.

When she focuses on Quinn and the cheerleader again, she instantly wishes she hadn't. The calm she just recovered is quickly seeping away from her as she spies the girls having an intimate moment. She barely registers the booming thunder or the rain beginning to fall as she watches the cheerleader pull off her panties and slide them into Quinn's pocket.

Try as she might she can't look away; tunnel vision sets in. With every new action she sees her grip on the steering wheel gets tighter and her throat seems to be trying to close in on itself. Her stomach is in knots. She's nervous and angry and jeal … no, she can't bring herself to admit that one, and strangely turned on; intrigued even. It's not really the act of sex in general that has her feeling this way; it's the way they're doing it.

Quinn's pants are around her ankles and she's thrusting into the cheerleader. Shelby can't see any straps so she knows the former blonde isn't wearing a toy. But the alternative can't be possible could it? Shelby rolls her eyes at her own ignorance after a moment of pondering. Of course it's possible; Beth has extra parts too and Quinn did give birth to Beth. With that sorted out she realizes that she's now watching the mother of her child fuck some whore against a tree.

Grrr.

Shelby quietly growls to herself and takes a deep breath. She briefly closes her eyes and shakes her head back and forth to try and clear out those last thoughts. It sounds too much like she's calling Quinn her baby daddy.

She doesn't know how appropriate that label is.

Her eyes look up just as lightning stabs the wet sky. Her gaze is glued to Quinn's hips pistonning back and forth. Shelby can't help the clench she feels in her nether regions; the slight burning itch that begins to plague her; the ravenous need to have someone inside her. She can't stop the waterfall of liquid ruining her panties. Her thoughts begin to stray as she continues to watch.

She can almost feel the bark of the tree against her back. Feel the rain trickling down her head and neck. Feel the heated press of skin against her rapidly heating flesh. Hear the ragged intakes of breath in her ear.

Four words silently destroy her as they're whispered in her mind.

That should be me.

Her eyes screw shut as thunder barrels across the sky. The skin over her knuckles stretches to its limit as her grip gets impossibly tighter on the steering wheel. Her head pushes roughly against her headrest. Her body's reaction has her dismantled. She tries to steady her breathing, and regain control of her body; but she makes the mistake of looking up again. Lust filled blue eyes are locked with hers. She's powerless to stop the squinting of her eyes or the scowl forming on her face as the cheerleader smirks and winks at her.

Her gaze is pulled to the backseat as she hears Beth moving in her sleep. Her daughter unknowingly saves her; she'd temporarily forgotten the girl was back there. She had had every intention of stomping through the heavy streams of rain so she could knock the smirk off that bitch's face; but Beth had spared her the embarrassment. Who Quinn fucks and where is really none of her concern. For goodness sake she's nearly twice the girl's age. In her mind she's kicking herself for her jealousy; that fucking word that she didn't want to admit to. But still, she can't seem to shake it.

The rain is considerably less as she watches Quinn pull her pants up. The cheerleader is starting to walk away and before she can stop herself Shelby is out of her car and walking towards Quinn. Her stomach churns as she catches the lingering scent of sex in the air. Sex and something else that she assumes is just Quinn. She has to swallow several times to keep the bile rising in her throat from erupting out of her body. The rain completely stops once she's a few feet away from the park bench that Quinn is again occupying.

She doesn't know why her nerves are making her so queasy. It's not like this is going to be some serious talk, she just wants the girl to know that she'll be seeing her regularly at school and that she's going to give her the opportunity to get to know Beth. That's what she meant to say; what actually comes out surprises her.

* * *

"Was that your girlfriend?"

Quinn turns around faster than she should, somewhat curious to the angry tone of Shelby's voice.

"I uh … no, I don't have a girlfriend. Are you here alone?"

Shelby rolls her eyes. Quinn has no right to ask her questions right now.

"You make it a habit to randomly screw girls in the park then?"

Shelby ignores Quinn's question entirely. She's irrationally upset; but Quinn doesn't know that.

Quinn is taken aback by the boldness of the accusation. She didn't expect Shelby to be so...bold. Shelby exudes so many different emotions; anger, embarrassment, repulsion, jealousy and betrayal. Quinn has work to do.

"Do _you_ make it a habit to watch?"

Quinn stops herself from going in to complete bitch mode when she realizes the strikes adding up against her. But she is somewhat entertained at the thought of Shelby being unable to look away. Shelby scoffs and rolls her eyes again. Quinn feels like Shelby might leave...and she can't let go of this first impression on a sour note. Quinn lets out a sigh of defeat, now is not the time for these types of games.

"I'm sorry, Shelby- I didn't mean it that way. And no- I don't make it a habit … is Beth here … with you?" She knew the answer to that already. She felt Beth's presence. Her daughter's sense of ease and comfort.

Shelby looks away and crosses her arms over her chest, almost like she's gingerly holding herself. Her eyes close for a moment and she shakes her head.

"Actually, _I'm sorry,_ Quinn_._ It really isn't my business. The only business I have with you is Beth."

Quinn opens her mouth to protest. She slams it shut before she can say something that might drive Shelby away. Beth is in that car. Quinn has this insatiable urge to run up and find her… to hold her. She bites it back; her focus should be getting on Shelby's good side.

"Did she … she didn't see, right?"

"No. She's actually asleep and I need to get her home," Shelby responds.

Shelby really means she needs to get herself home. She's feeling too many things because of Quinn right now and she doesn't know how to deal.

Quinn nods to her statement. Okay … that's okay. She could feel Shelby this close. She could smell her all around. She could almost hear inside her head. Quinn shakes her own head to stop from invading the woman's thoughts. If Shelby was that easy to read, Quinn has a better chance than she thought. The older woman was fighting the attraction. But Quinn is happy that the attraction is there at all. She changes course, she calms her tone.

"How are you doing, Shelby? Is Beth … is she happy? Are you?" she asks.

Shelby feels her mood slip again.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" she barks.

If Quinn is questioning her parenting she'd have to rethink allowing the blonde to get anywhere near Beth. Sure she messed up with Rachel, but she was making amends for that. Quinn had no right to question her.

"No- I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just meant … how's motherhood? Are you and Beth … bonding?"

Quinn is definitely getting frustrated. Talking to Shelby is like running into a brick wall repeatedly. Shelby obviously wouldn't hear the silent question in that … but Quinn asked hoping Shelby would answer accordingly.

"What … is that even supposed to mean Quinn? _My_ daughter and I are close, yes, but I'm confused as to why you think that's any of your business to know."

Shelby knows her words are harsh and she's trying to calm herself but something keeps nagging at her and she doesn't know why.

Quinn sighs and looks away. Close … what's close supposed to mean? She kicks at the ground with the point of her boot before turning back to Shelby.

"My mom always said I was a … special child. If Beth is like me she might feel … out of place being with a parent who doesn't understand what she's going through. I just meant if she talks to you … about what she's going through?"

That doesn't do much to calm Shelby's nerves. She almost feels like Quinn is challenging her. Why would she think that Beth would be lonely; especially now that the young blonde has been getting acquainted with her older sister?

"Like I said, she and I are close. We talk. She's healthy and happy and everything she should be for such an advanced child," Shelby says coolly, "She gets along with all the children at her daycare, she thinks the world of her big sister, and she's even grown a fondness for Rachel's fathers. Her body has yet to be an issue for her and honestly I doubt it ever will be; she's a very self confident and extremely intelligent child. Anymore questions Quinn?"

Something in Quinn's stomach knots… It feels like abandonment. She shakes the feeling away. Quinn made an adult decision. She would've burdened her mother; she would have had to drop out of school. She made the right choice- obviously Shelby loves her daughter … and Quinn would try her hardest to be there for Beth...for Shelby too.

"I need to go, Beth's going to be waking up needing lunch soon and I need to get her home," Shelby says.

"Can I see her?"

It comes out without permission. Quinn wants to see the little girl she conceived alone. She wants to know if she looks like her- she wants to hear what her voice sounds like and pick her up and tell her she's sorry...that it was for the best.

Shelby can't help but scoff. In her mind she's yelling at herself again. She can't seem to stop the venom in her voice.

"You know Quinn, Beth's a special kid. How she can do some of the things she does I'm not quite sure, but I assume she gets most of it from you. And somehow I've picked up some of those traits as well."

Quinn didn't have the right! Especially after Quinn insinuated that she wasn't doing a good job raising Beth and definitely not after what she just saw. Even with the realization that what she saw really should not be bothering her; and perhaps it wouldn't if that fucking slut hadn't taunted her.

_"Can you see her?"_ her voice echoes after Quinn's question. The audacity Quinn had for asking her that.

She doesn't mean to sound so vindictive; but she's not a person that sugarcoats her emotions. And she can't stop the image of Brittany winking at her replaying over and over in her mind.

"I could smell you from the parking lot. You reek of … that girl; and what? You think when Beth sees you she'll run in to your arms or want you to hold her? Jesus you're as bad as Noah."

She'd had this talk with him a week ago and all he did was try to flirt with her the whole time.

"Quinn, I expected..."

She pauses and looks away. She needs to focus; being close to Quinn felt so overwhelming. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She feels more than sees Quinn take a step towards her.

"Shelby..."

If Quinn touches her she'll come apart.

"Don't."

She holds her hand up and takes a step back without opening her eyes. Effectively stopping Quinn's movement and whatever words were going to come out of her mouth. She fights a brief battle with her nerves and after a final calming breath she opens her eyes and lowers her hand. The calm she now commands seems eerie to her.

"I expected ... more."

She stops herself from adding on 'from you'. Because she shouldn't be expecting anything from Quinn; she keeps constantly reminding herself of that. But these weird feelings keep getting in the way. She speaks while her eyes still linger on the pond; away from Quinn ... away from that damn tree that she fucked that girl against that seems to tower in her peripheral vision. She can't look at her. She knows she'll lose her resolve if she does.

"All I came over to tell you is I want you and Noah to be apart of Beth's life. I've been in your situation and the regret that comes later? It just sucks. So i'm trying to spare you both that heartache but you two really need to get it together. Perhaps starting with not fucking a girl in a public place where..."

She almost says, 'where I can see', but she catches herself just in time.

"Where children, including the one you birthed, can see you. When I have time I'll schedule a date to meet with you and Noah so we can all talk and set some kind of schedule."

Shelby doesn't say anything else. She can't. She turns and walks quickly away so the tears that are burning through the backs of her eyes aren't seen by Quinn. Halfway to the car she spies a little blonde head moving around in the backseat. She curses herself for not having her emotions in check. Lately Beth's been scarily accurate at picking up on her mother's moods; especially if she's feeling angry or sad. Right now Shelby herself couldn't say exactly what she was feeling.

"_Quinn honey I don't mean to be eavesdropping but I really couldn't ignore the feelings you're emitting right now. You need to go after her. She may not understand the reason yet but what she saw you do hurt her, deeply. The walls she's going to build around her heart will be hard to get past. Don't let her leave feeling so heartbroken."_

Judy's voice in her head makes Quinn almost run after her. She almost grabs her arm as Shelby turns away but something stops her. It's a penetrating force; it's something that she's only ever felt her mother do to her-

Someone is invading her mind.

Quinn instantly knows its Beth. Only other people like her have this particular talent. Communication she hadn't thought she would be capable of with Beth. Because Beth wasn't her daughter...they'd lost their bond when Quinn abandoned her.

_"Leave us alone. Leave my mother alone. You don't deserve her; and you aren't worthy of me."_

Quinn wants to answer back. She wants to jump to her daughter's mind and tell her how much worthiness she can earn...how deserving she can be. But she's stuck. She's frozen to the spot with first impressions of her daughter floating through her mind. She tries to follow her trail; she tries to gather some sort of direction into her thoughts, but Beth's bond is strong; and it's directly bonded to Shelby. Quinn feels the child searching for a way out of her head, lost by the instinct that she could do this...but uncertain how to get out.

Quinn feels it again, this time from further away. Deep and permanent in the reccesses of her mind. Her mother. Judy.

_"Quinn, don't let Shelby walk away from you angry. Don't let her resent you for making her feel that way."_

Quinn has two people in her mind. They mingle on different ends. She's overwhelmed with their presence. She falls to her knees.

"_Beth, I know you only want to protect your mother and you may not understand; but do realize that some words are very harmful to our kind._

Quinn is surprised that Judy can speak to Beth this way. Obviously the connection between grandmother and granddaughter isn't as badly bruised and disconnected as the connection she herself should have with Beth.

Beth came into her mind forcefully, breaking through her vulnerability and enforcing the rules. Beth was claiming territory to her family; a family Quinn isn't a part of; one she probably never would be a part of.

Her mother walked in with the key. Judy rarely imposes on Quinn's private thoughts, but when she does she's welcomed. And when she does, Quinn needs help. She needs someone like her...someone of her kind. For as long as she can remember her mother was her only link to her ancestors. Beth had to make a history of her own with Shelby; a human. Sadistically her biological mother's mate.

Beth and Judy could feel each other. She could feel their energies acknowledging each other and her brain swells. Judy is in awe, floating toward the lost child, arms outstetched. And Beth is drawn to her out of curiosity. Judy is a force in her brain and Beth is an anchor. She doesn't know how long she can have them there; burdens to her skull...

Quinn focuses. They will meet one day; face to face. When Quinn and Shelby bond and Beth begins forgiveness. She clears her mind slowly; she pushes at both of them. Judy fights her until Beth is gone from her mind. Until there is just her and her mother; the woman strong enough to fight against Quinn's defenses- because they were defences taught by her to begin with.

When she opens her eyes to empty air, tears drag slowly down her face in wake. Shelby is gone and so is the car and Quinn...she's exhausted. Her breath is shallow and her head is pounding and she's so tired. Her child, so close...so far. She had to bring back the trust she would have had had she kept the girl. She had to show her how much she loves her. Beth is her greatest sacrifice...never a mistake.

Quinn's knees buckle from under her and she falls forward on her open palms to grip at the wet ground. The sense of guilt clouding her throat is too much. She feels so alone; so disconnected. She feels hurt and desperate and lonely. Her body feels heavy; her heart hurts in her chest and her breathing begins to speed up with the onslaught of another storm. She wants to be everything they need; she needs to be their family.

Not bonding her families feels like it will destroy her.

The further away Shelby was; the stronger the pain. Quinn felt like the tether connected to her insides tugged the further Shelby drove. She couldn't bear this rejection- she couldn't bear to be without them. She would wait. She **will** wait. Even if they find her broken in that same spot- she would wait until there was no more suffering.

Until Shelby knows everything.

There is an an echo in her mind that cuts through the fog calmly. Quinn is afraid it's Beth again, looking to crush her spirit. But instead she hears her mother's voice, calm and soothing through the haze of her hurting.

_"I'm on my way baby...hold on, I'll be there soon."_

Quinn supposes this is how Shelby makes Beth feel. Loved; unafraid...cared for. She sobs loudly, and cries with the rainfall.

* * *

Judy feels all of her daughter's pain as she runs out of the house and races to her car. She can feel all the hurt and confusion her granddaughter is feeing as well.

She pushes away the small thoughts in her mind telling her that she's being quite the hypocrite.

She had a feeling it would happen like this; if only she could have gotten Quinn to listen and take her advice. But Quinn hasn't been very happy with her lately. Judy knows that her daughter only thinks she's nagging and fussing at her all the time; but that truly isn't the case.

She doesn't want Quinn to go through what she's been going through for years now. She knew all too well the damage that could be done from not being with one's mate; sheer power of will alone is the only thing that's kept her from claiming her mate.

Most times the older woman could deal. There was meditation; astroprojection hindered the calling of flesh. It's been a comfort thus far for her; for the mate Judy can't yet claim. It does help that she's good friends with a member of the girl's family. But sometimes when she happens to see her mate around town, she literally feels like she's burning slowly from the inside out.

She doesn't want that for Quinn.

Her heart breaks as she pulls into the parking lot and sees her child doubled over in pain and agony. Judy knows Quinn will hate it, but she's going to have to push the girl even harder to get her to take action.

She's positive Quinn won't like what she has to say when they get home; but she's determined to make sure Quinn doesn't follow in her footsteps.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors:** Guyana Rose & J. Rease Collaboration  
**Rating:** Strong M~~By Strong M we mean...well if you've read our previous works, you know what we mean ;)  
**A/N 1:** This has nothing to do with the television show Being Human (British or American versions).  
**A/N 2:** _sapphirous__ - __5/23/13 - chapter 2  
__It seems that everytime Quinn open her mouth the words will come out wrong and misunderstood by shelby.. And I turn sour after reading this chapter. Its all fucked up. I don't know what possess brittany and Quinn to fuck at public places. And how Quinn have such a bad luck because of all the time and places she got caught with shelby fucking corcoran. She's alien but manage to be stupid and its so funny that they claim they are smart but the truth is they're just stupid. And shelby ugh idk, she kinda frustrating woman and get defensive all the time. Grow up already and clean up the punk image. I dont get it about the change in image. For an alien to gave up their child, dont they have any power other than communicating with each other. Example like having money or whatever that will help Quinn and beth. And I thought she got support from Judy since Quinn dont even being kick out from her home and not being homeless.__Sometime its confusing and how stupid the plot are if she doesnt have any reason to give her child in adoption. If its a normal-non-supernatural stories than I understand the difficulty in Quinn's part. But this is supernatural Quinn, it's like she's weaker and stupid in making a decision.  
_Going to address this in parts:  
-Quinn's words do come out wrong and yes, Shelby does misinterpret them. The reason for this is that they are both (Shelby in particular) dealing with heightened feelings and emotions. Shelby is feeling a range of things towards Quinn and she doesn't quite understand why yet; so trying to stay in control makes her overly and most times unnecessarily defensive.  
-What would possess anyone to have sex in public? Clearly it wasn't something planned; it seemed like a good idea at the time to Quinn and Brittany so they went on impulse. Only other thing I'll say about that is teenage hormones are a bitch. It's something we address early on in Chapter 3.  
-Yes Quinn is superhuman and she is highly intelligent, but she is still a teenager; nowhere in the previous chapters have we said that she is perfect. She is absolutely **NOT** perfect. She is going to make mistakes just like regular teenagers do.  
-As far as the image change; if you recall in canon Shelby said she wanted Quinn to be a part of Beth's life but not with the look of a punk rock bully. We've used that same concept here; that's honestly not that hard to see.  
-Your question about their powers: yes, it's stated already in the previous chapter that Quinn has super hearing and we've alluded to the fact that she has super strength as well; which would lead one to believe that all of her senses are heightened; which they are. That's why her kind are called 'superhuman'. This is something that we also address in this chapter; and will continue to mention and speak more about in future chapters as the story moves on. We're only now on Chapter 3, we're not going to toss all of our twists and back stories in to the first two chapters; that would not make for a good story; some mystery is always needed. Having money is not a super power. Yes, Judy could have helped her with Beth, but it was not Judy's decision to make.  
Again, I'll refer you to canon. Just before Quinn went in to labor, Judy came and found Quinn and told her that she'd kicked Russell out. That would mean that Quinn would no longer be homeless and she would have access to her family's money again. It was never stated in any form that Judy influenced Quinn to give Beth up or to keep her. She left the decision up to Quinn.  
And again, that's basically the same concept that we used. Sure, Quinn could have kept Beth; but she didn't feel that she was mature enough to raise a child and she didn't want to be a burden to her mother. (These reasons were clearly stated in the previous chapters.) It's highly doubtful that Judy would have seen it as a burden, but again, it wasn't Judy's decision, it was Quinn's; and she did what she felt was the right thing to do.  
-And to your final thoughts, which were: _Sometime its confusing and how stupid the plot are if she doesnt have any reason to give her child in adoption. If its a normal-non-supernatural stories than I understand the difficulty in Quinn's part. But this is supernatural Quinn, it's like she's weaker and stupid in making a decision.  
_Just because someone is supernatural or has cool powers or even cool machines that allow them to do great things, it doesn't mean that things in life can't, aren't and won't be difficult for them. For example: Thor, Iron Man, the X-Men. I've seen all the movies that have been made about these characters but, just like many other people I'm sure, I also know the intricate back stories of these characters from reading about them in comic books. Life was most certainly **not** always easy; things were **not** simple for them to handle just because they had superior weapons or were born with super abilities. **None of them by any means are perfect.** My point is this; Quinn is a work in progress. She's growing up, she's going to make mistakes, and she's going to stumble. And then she's going to learn from those mistakes and do what she needs to do to correct them, and she will make better decisions in the future.  
In conclusion; we get we have some concepts that not everyone can get in to here. Not every story is for everyone so we totally won't take offense if you don't continue to follow. You taking the time to leave a review and voice your thoughts is appreciated. - Guyana Rose  
**A/N 3:** We did a series of scene changes towards the ending to highlight the povs of the people in the scenes. Hope you don't find it too confusing.

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to R.I.B. This story belongs to its authors.

**Reviews would be awesome  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Storm clouds burst open as Shelby exits the park. Through her tear filled eyes she can see Quinn's doubled over form in her rearview mirror and it only makes her heart hurt more. It's like she can almost feel the blonde's pain alongside her own; she feels the need to go back and comfort her, but then that damn tree hits her line of vision and she speeds off as her anger returns. She tries to stop the tears from falling but she doesn't have much luck.

When she stops at a red light she hastily swipes at her eyes and face before looking at her daughter in the rearview mirror; she manages a smile but she can tell from the look on Beth's face that the girl is not buying it.

"Mom are you okay?"

"Mommy's fine baby," she whispers and smiles through more tears as the light turns green and she continues to drive.

Her eyes are on the road but she can feel Beth staring at her. After a few blocks she brakes hard at an intersection nearly missing a STOP sign and almost broadsiding a passing car. Beth whimpers at the jerking movement.

Shelby takes a few calming breaths and apologizes to Beth before she continues to drive. After another near miss Beth begs her mother to pull over. Shelby pulls into the shoulder of the road, stops the car and puts her hazard lights on. They're only about ten minutes from home, but she knows she needs to calm herself down or they'll end up in an accident. Beth releases her seatbelt and climbs up front to sit in her mother's lap. The young girl doesn't know what Quinn did, but she does know she has never seen her mother like this; she does not like it.

Shelby wraps her arms around Beth's tiny body as her daughter tries her best to comfort her. The brunette makes herself pull it together fairly quickly. She's the parent here, as sweet as her daughter is, it's not Beth's job to pat Shelby on the back and tell her everything will be okay. She's Beth's protector, her champion; it shouldn't be the other way around. She gives Beth one final squeeze and kisses her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Shelby whispers.

The brunette feels Beth shake her head as little arms try to hold her tighter.

"Quinn should be sorry. I won't let her hurt you Mommy; I promise," Beth whispers.

"I love you so much baby," Shelby whispers with a smile.

They sit for another few minutes in silence; holding onto each other. Shelby is fighting with herself and trying to push thoughts of Quinn out of her mind while Beth is trying to will her mother's pain away. They don't move until Beth decides the best course of action is to sing.

_Good evening, dear Inspector  
__Lovely evening my dear,_

Shelby's smile instantly gets bigger.

_I know this man my friends  
__His name's Inspector Javert,_

Shelby takes pride in the fact that her love of musicals and the stage has been passed on to both of her children. With Rachel, Shelby shares a love of Funny Girl; with Beth, it's Les Mi_sé_rables. They've watched both films together several times; and they never get old.

_So don't believe a word he says  
_'_Cause none of its true_

Beth pulls away from Shelby only so she can see her face. She returns her mother's smile before finishing the small verse.

_This only goes to show what little people can do._

Shelby runs her a hand through Beth's curly locks and adds on a line to the song.

_Bravo little Gavroche  
__You're the top of the class_

She kisses Beth's forehead and gives her a final squeeze. Beth's favorite character in Les Mi_sé_rables is Gavroche. The same holds true for Shelby; mainly because Gavroche reminds her of Beth. They're both small, but they have hearts as strong as lions and they both are wise beyond their young ages.

Neither Shelby nor Beth notice that the rain has stopped until they hear a knock on the driver side window.

"Mom, Beth are you guys okay?"

"My Wachel!" Beth practically yells.

Shelby is not impressed with Beth's nickname for her older sister.

"How do you say your sister's name?" Shelby asks as she presses the window down button.

"Hey honey, we're fine we just needed to stop for a moment," Shelby says to Rachel.

"My dearest elder sister _Rachel_, it's always so lovely to see you," Beth says with a barely noticeable roll of her mischievous looking green eyes.

"Hey troublemaker," Rachel says with a giggle as she leans into the car window and ruffles Beth's hair.

Shelby however very visibly rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath before addressing her blonde daughter again.

"Go … get in your car seat young lady," Shelby orders as she playfully taps Beth on the nose, "you and me are going to argue so much when you get older."

"I know," Beth says.

The young blonde quickly kisses Shelby and Rachel on their cheeks and moves to strap herself back into her car seat.

Before she's fully in the backseat Shelby swats her on the butt.

"Hey, that almost hurt," Beth complains.

"Well good, learn the lesson; don't get smart with your mother," Shelby replies.

"Yes Mom," Beth grumbles.

Rachel smiles and shakes her head at the exchange between her mother and sister. But she doesn't fail to notice the slight redness in Shelby's eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay Mom?" Rachel asks again.

"I am; trust me. We were headed home for lunch, if you don't have plans you're welcome to join us."

"Yeah!" Beth yells excitedly from the backseat.

"Um, I kind of have a thing but…" Rachel pauses.

"What is this thing you speak of?" Beth asks.

"A … date … kind of thing; but she loves kids so I don't think…"

"What do you mean date?" Beth interrupts, "how do I know if whoever this _she_ is won't be a bad influence on you? I didn't approve of this so called date young lady; you and her need to be front and center in the living room in thirty minutes or less. No excuses Rachel."

Beth seems to have no problem pronouncing her sister's name correctly when she's genuinely upset with her; which is an extreme rarity. Rachel's mouth is agape as she rapidly blinks her eyes at her sister. She looks to Shelby for help but the woman is barely containing the sound of her laughter as she shakes her head and wags her index finger back and forth; effectively telling Rachel that the subject at hand is between her and her little sister and she is not getting involved.

"I'll see you both in a half hour," Rachel mumbles and rolls her eyes before walking back to her car.

* * *

Every drizzle of rain falling splashes haphazardly against Quinn's skin and it ripples through her body like a conduit; although the shock to her system isn't acknowledged. The clouds empty in haste as the sun tries to peak through the storm enough to mock her- her skin aflame with the feelings that are attacking her body. Pain, sadness, regret. Everything hurts. Each drag and pull of breath is a sob; each tear that rolls down her cheek does so in awareness. Every recycled atom around her floats in her mind at attention. This is what being superhuman meant. Feeling everything stronger, harder, _**deeper**_. Green grass wet with rain smells like fire to her nostrils as she breaths in around the tightening in her chest.

She's going to hyperventilate if she can't calm down.

This isn't supposed to be happening. The more distance Shelby puts between them, the more Quinn can't breathe; swallowed by the feelings overwhelming her body- the sense of helplessness that overcame her at the thought of hurting Shelby in any way. She begins choking; gasping for the breath she couldn't catch as her chest heaves for glorious oxygen.

Slender fingertips grip lightly at her shoulder, the touch familiar, but unwanted. Quinn needs to feel the pain; she needs it to rip her heart out so she would know the consequences so that this never happened again.

Her mother is helping her up. But she doesn't want her help. She doesn't want anyone's help but Shelby's. She shrugs it off, her breathing still erratic as she tries to pull away on shaking legs.

"Sweetie you're having a panic attack, let me help you..." Her mother's hand rests gently against her chest; flat against her breastbone- the other presses firmly against her diaphragm.

She needs to breathe.

She feels the cool of her mother's fingertips through the fabric of her clothing. Clean air permeates through pores and lifts her chest with a soft force she knows only her mother can command. She swallows it like water, gulping it up until she's crying, but no longer choking. She collapses in her mother's arms moments after, a quivering mess of nerves and frustration; and she allows her mother to help her to the car.

Judy leaves her in silence after she straps Quinn into her seatbelt. She shoots short, worried looks over to her sporadically. To make sure Quinn is okay; still breathing. Quinn thinks quietly to herself in the passenger seat. What she'd done was stupid. Sex with Brittany, in public no less! She had felt Shelby close and she didn't stop herself. She thought she was better than primal instinct.

The ebb of pain intensifies as they drive home. The anger grows as well as Judy pulls up to their house. Quinn gets out before Judy could say anything, and she runs to her room to the calls of her mother trailing behind her. Quinn slams the door shut and falls instantly onto her bed.

Judy doesn't follow.

Quinn knows why. Her mother is downstairs prepping tea. Judy is the type of woman who thinks tea can calm all things, and Quinn is sure that her mother will summon her downstairs as soon as the kettle whistles. Then her mother would ask her to sit at the table and talk about her feelings because they're too far from where they come from and Quinn has to learn how to manage her abilities; how to tame them. Then she'll get the lecture from her mother about her being the only one of their kind for miles Quinn could learn from. She knows to expect it because that is just how Judy is and how she will always be.

Her mother. Their people.

Quinn hates what they are sometimes. If only because she feels so alone. There is so much history behind their kind and the only person who understands any of it is her mother. They are far enough away from where their people come from that Quinn has no other means to learn. And Judy only understands Quinn at all because she eavesdrops on her subconscious; invading her thoughts. Quinn knew they were bonded- a family- but she also knew that sometime earlier that day, Judy had walked through her head to see what was happening. How she was feeling. What she was doing.

That instantly makes her furious.

While her mother has full permission to communicate to her that way- she isn't allowed to invade her privacy. She'd been having sex earlier- what if Judy walked through her head and she hadn't known? The more Quinn thought about it, the angrier she got. She isn't some little kid anymore. She is mature- and her mother had no business dropping in and coming to save the day.

When Quinn hears her mother's kettle whistle, she throws open her door with enough force to unsettle the hinges. She stomps down all seventeen steps and plops loudly into the chair across from her mother.

"You're angry."

Her mother doesn't ask her the question- she makes the statement. Quinn scoffs.

"How long were you in my head before you showed up?"

Judy pours them each a cup of tea, and busies her hands with sugar cubes and lemon wedges before looking back up at Quinn.

"You're angry. And you have a right to be angry. But not at me. Be as angry as you'd like Quinn; but only at yourself."

She folds her arms across her chest. Judy continues.

"How you conduct yourself is your business, Quinn. I give you complete privacy unless I feel something is wrong. Today, something was wrong." Judy stirs the cup in front of her, before sliding it to Quinn. "So I came. I am still your mother Quinn. And we are still bonded. I feel when you need me." Judy's hand reaches across the table in comfort. "I know when you're hurt or hurting and I come without asking-"

Quinn pounds her fist on the table top. Judy pulls her hand away and steels her face.

"No- you come if I ask. Coming into maturity means that I take care of myself- it means I bond with someone else. Isn't that how you it explained it to me, mother? And you keep acting like some end all be all of knowledge. Where's your mate, mother? If you know so much, why are you still alone?" Quinn stands abruptly, ready to walk away from the conversation. Judy is by her side before Quinn can storm off, pulling calmly at her elbow.

Quinn can only see red. This is _her journey_- _her mate_. Her mother had no right to stop her from bonding with Shelby **her way.** Her mother thought she knew what was best for her and she didn't. She spins on her heel and her arm rounds with her, her balled fist ready to strike. Quinn doesn't care that her mother is faster, stronger, _smarter_. She misses her mother's face by centimeters and Judy grabs her arm mid-air and spins Quinn until she's cradled in Judy's arms; Judy's chest pressed against Quinn's back.

They crumble to the floor together, tears stinging Quinn's eyes the same time Judy's "shooshing" noise reverbrates through the room. Judy lets Quinn cry cradled in her arms until she's only whimpering.

"My mate isn't ready to be my mate, Quinn. And do you know why I know that?"

Quinn turns to lay her face against her mother's chest. She bites her lip and shakes her head slowly.

"I know it because I understand how we work. My mate isn't mature enough to handle everything that comes with our people. Your mate is. You have to tread lightly with her, Quinn ... one day you will understand everything. But until then you listen to me. Just like I had to listen to my mother." Judy begins rocking slowly, it's calming. "And if you ever swing at me again I will put you down." Quinn giggles slightly around her tears and hugs Judy closer. "Until you are mated we are still primarily bonded and you don't just get to break that because you think you're mature enough to handle things on your own. Even after you bond with your mate we'll still be connected Quinn; your mate will simply feel you stronger than I will. You'll go to her first for everything. You need to understand that your abilities, your emotions ... everything that you are, is a work in progress. I don't want you to do something you'll regret and drive Shelby away. It's easier to tame things when you're mate is close. Once they're gone, Quinn ... life without them is almost unbearable."

It grows quiet with the implications, until she can't stop herself from asking.

"Is your life unbearable?"

She hears her mother's sigh echo in her chest.

"No. I have you. Until you're off and bonded, you still have so much of me ... you're still my first priority. Until my mate is ready ... I meditate. I try to keep myself from jumping out of my skin every time I see her. But ... I hope it's worth the wait. I hope I'm accepted by her. I don't want you to feel this way- ever. I don't want you to make an irreversible mistake and lose your mate. While there are always others ... they are also hard to find."

Quinn deflates, her body turning back to goo the moment Judy mentions Quinn running Shelby away. Flashes of Shelby's disappointment. The feelings she felt with Shelby; losing Beth all over again. The tears come back quietly, and Judy pats her hair silently as they rock on the floor- her mother, the only person holding her together.

* * *

Later that evening Judy finds herself drained. Taking care of Quinn took a lot of her energy; more than she thought it would. She didn't anticipate her daughter lashing out the way she did. She knew this whole thing with Shelby was becoming very taxing on her offspring, but she didn't expect Quinn's frustration to manifest in to violence.

The older woman sits on her bed and sighs; holding her face in her hands. She startles momentarily sensing another's presence in her mind. She realizes almost instantly that it's her granddaughter. She lets Beth explore; pushing certain memories to the forefront of her mind for the young girl to see. After a few minutes she addresses her.

"_Isn't it past your bedtime young lady?"_

"_I-I'm sorry, I was just curious."_

Judy smiles even though she feels a tinge of sadness. Her granddaughter's voice sounds so small now; much different from the confident and strong voice she heard earlier today.

"_It's alright. Are you and Shelby okay?"_ Judy asks; worried that curiosity isn't the only reason that the child may be reaching out to her.

"_I don't know."_

Judy can feel the young girl's sadness as her voice sounds even smaller than a moment ago.

"_I'm so sorry sweetheart. You don't have to, but, you can talk to me about what's bothering you if you'd like."_

Judy makes a mental note to tell Quinn that Beth has contacted her. She realizes that Quinn will most likely take it as another blow, but she'll make her daughter understand that it's a good thing. It proves that even in the minutest way, the child is still open to Quinn. Because in speaking to Judy, she will eventually have to speak with Quinn; they're a package deal so to speak. Much like Beth would be with anyone interested in Shelby. Judy is quite positive her clever granddaughter has already realized that fact.

"_Mommy's really sad, but she won't tell me what happened when I was asleep."_

"_You were asleep when they first started arguing?"_

"_Yeah, I only woke up cause Mommy was about to cry. I saw Quinn behind her and I know she did something to make Mommy sad; I just don't know what."_

The fact that Beth is so in tune with Shelby tells Judy two things. One; Beth has definitely bonded with her daughter's mate. And two; well, Judy doesn't want to assume. The older blonde always knew when something was going on with Quinn, and in turn, Quinn usually knew when something was off with Judy; but Quinn couldn't do that until she was five. Judy on the other hand was just about Beth's age when she became aware of her ability to sense her parents' feelings.

Judy is a rare breed among her and Quinn's kind. To have one like her in your family tree was special; to have two with only one generation between them was unheard of.

"_If it's something your mother thinks you should know, I'm sure she'll tell you darling."_

"_Okay ... it's just … she was really upset. We almost got in an accident because she was crying and couldn't see the road really well."_

Judy almost bolts out of bed in fear before she reminds herself that both Beth and Shelby are safe. Beth wouldn't be so calm if they were in a hospital.

"_Darling are you sure you're both alright?"_

She can't stop herself asking; just in case.

"_Yeah."_

Judy can almost feel Beth's concern for Shelby; she can almost feel a shadow of Shelby's pain. She takes that as another good sign; more proof that Quinn and Beth's connection isn't as broken as Quinn believes it to be. Even though it's small, Judy's sure that Shelby can definitely feel a connection with Quinn; that connection is a two-way street so they can sense small amounts of emotion in each other.

Their connection works like the nucleus of an atom sending signals to its outer layers; it's like an intricate spider web with a burning middle. Shelby and Quinn will be the center with their energies bouncing around and connecting all those close to them, blood and extended family alike; Judy being bonded most closely with her daughter and secondly with her granddaughter. Further down the road, when trust is gained and Shelby and Quinn's bond is made, Judy will be able to feel Shelby as closely as she feels Quinn; even extending to Shelby's other offspring and her fathers. Until Judy bonds with her own mate, creating her own burning nucleus and widening the web.

"_You know, you can speak to Quinn this way as well."_

Silence; Judy actually expected that. Several minutes go by before Beth speaks again.

"_Um … Judith?"_

Beth can almost feel the frown growing on her grandmother's face. She knows she may be pushing the envelope a little too soon with the older woman but she truly can't help herself, it's her nature; habitual line stepper. Judy automatically knows that she gets that particularly "fun" trait from Quinn. The older blonde wonders for a moment how Shelby's been handling Beth's knack for sarcasm.

"_Really Elizabeth?"_

Judy does not enjoy being called by her full name. By a toddler no less.

"_I'm quite sure your mother has taught you the proper etiquette when speaking to your elders."_

Beth can't help but chuckle inwardly as she wonders if Judy ever mirrored the constant corrections in speech with Quinn that she receives from Shelby. She makes sure to correct herself though; because Shelby has taught her better and she loathes being called Elizabeth.

"_Yes Ma'am, she did."_

"_That's better."_

"_I have a question."_

"_If I have an answer, I'll give it."_

"_Why did she give me away? I mean, I love my mom but … why did Quinn leave me?"_

"_Oh sweetheart that's truly something you need to speak with Quinn about. I understand your apprehension, but she should be the one to explain her decisions to you. What I can tell you, is that she's missed you every day since Shelby took you home from the hospital … she's missed both you and Shelby; terribly."_

Judy isn't quite sure if she should have told the girl that part at the end, but she feels she needs to take the chance. She truly wants Beth to understand that Quinn wasn't trying to intentionally hurt Shelby.

Beth silently contemplates all her grandmother had said.

"_Then why were they arguing? When you miss somebody you don't fight." _

"_I know sweetheart, it's … it's rather com…"_

"_Complicated?"_

Judy smiles at Beth's interruption. The young girl's quick mind is unknowingly confirming her grandmother's suspicions.

"_Yes my dear, it's complicated. I'm so very sorry I can't give you a better explanation. I promise you though, if you talk to your parents, I'm sure they'll explain."_

A few moments of silence go by before Beth replies.

"_I only have one parent."_

As harsh as those words could sound, a smile grows on Judy's face; because Beth is letting her in more, and she can feel Beth's emotions behind the words. Beth isn't saying that she wants to keep it that way; she's actually a little sad that she only has one parent. Not that she thinks Shelby is lacking, no, but she's seen other children with their parents around town and she wants her mother to have a companion as well. Especially now that she realizes that her tiny arms holding her mommy as the woman cries on the side of the road aren't enough to help get past whatever hurt her mother may be feeling. She doesn't want her mother to be alone. Beth is open to wanting to bond with someone who deserves her mother's love; maybe even someone like them.

"_I didn't mean to assume darling. I simply want you to understand that what you've asked me would be best explained by your mother and Quinn."_

"_I understand. But, can … can we still talk like this sometimes?"_

"_We can talk like this whenever you'd like sweetheart. No matter what may happen with your mother and Quinn, you can __**always**__ still come to me."_

Package deal or not, Judy can't see not being a part of her granddaughter's life now that they've found each other.

Beth smiles at her grandmother's words. She's never lacked for anything in her young life, never felt anything was missing; but she feels a sensation akin to being more fulfilled now that she's met Judy.

"_Thank you."_

"_You're very welcome my darling."_

"_Goodnight Miss Judy."_

Judy can tell that Beth isn't quite ready to call her by her proper familial title yet, but she's okay with that; everything in its due time.

"_Sleep well Little One."_

Judy remembers that Beth had trouble breaking her connection with Quinn earlier when she feels the girl struggling; she gently guides her and bids the girl a final goodnight as their connection breaks.

She sighs in her bed and stares up at the ceiling with a small smile on her face. It's been a draining day but she almost wants to wake her daughter now and tell her what just happened; she refrains. Tomorrow will come soon enough.

She knows she should get up and meditate so she can relieve some of her stress but she opts to lie on her side and close her eyes instead.

Barely a half hour goes by before her eyes fly open.

* * *

Look Out Ridge is full. Damien smirks in the darkness of his car as he drives past all the cars with steamy windows. He recognizes most of the cars. Pretty much all of his friends had a date tonight; the last night of freedom before school starts in the morning must be spent with a pretty girl, no excuses. He glances at his date while he maneuvers an almost invisible curve in the road he's become quite familiar with. She's looking out the window, not giving any protest at all; tonight's gone easier than he thought it would.

He liked the girl. He had no idea why she hung around the singing freaks at school; at least that's how he saw most of the guys involved with Glee. To him, singing was a girl's thing; why the hell would guys need to be in that group? But he had to admit; quite a few of those Glee girls were worth a look at. He caught himself patting Puckerman on the back last year, because seriously Puck had to be running game to still be hanging around those losers; and hell, he couldn't blame the man. So he figured he'd try his hand with one of the girls and it landed him on the date he was on now.

Damien had found this cozy little out of sight spot by accident a couple years ago and he's been using it ever since. He turns the radio down to a more intimate level before talking to his date.

"So, have you ever seen the view up here?" he asks.

"No actually I haven't; it's nice," she replies.

He had a feeling she'd never been up to the Ridge. And if she hasn't been up to the Ridge, he figured there was a good chance she hadn't done something else that he was much more interested in as well.

"It is; but still not as nice to look at as you."

"You're a sweetheart," she blushes, "thank you."

"I only speak truth beautiful, and you're welcome. I have a question."

"I'm sure I have an answer."

"You know, I have to ask," he pauses and gives his date the smile that usually wins over the ladies, "do you know when you smile, wherever you are seems to light up?"

She blushes and ducks her head as she chuckles, not really knowing what to say to that.

"It's true," Damien says.

She looks up and notices that he's a lot closer to her than he was mere seconds ago. He has nice lips, and she can't help but lick her own as she unconsciously leans forward. Only a second or two pass before she feels his lips pressed firmly against hers. She's only kissed a few boys prior to now. Damien's lips are smooth and full; the kiss is nice. Soon enough it deepens and the slightest moan comes out of her mouth when his tongue begins to massage hers.

But then Damien's hands start to roam and things begin to get not so nice.

After the third time of resettling his roaming hands back on her hips she's a little beyond frustrated.

"Can you slow down for a second," she says just a bit too loudly as she breaks the kiss.

Damien doesn't quite show it, but he's far more than frustrated. Girls don't tell _him_ no. Typically by now he's in the backseat working up a sweat, or at the very least getting a blow job.

"How about we get some air," he says as he exits the vehicle.

She takes a few deep breaths before she joins him on the driver side of the car. They both lean against the vehicle and look out over the ridge in silence for a few moments.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh, it's just…"

"Just what," he cuts her off, "do you really think you're going to do better than me? Girls are waiting in line to get some of this…"

"Then I'll be more than happy to step aside so you can be with one of them. Can you take me home now please?" she really doesn't want to hear anything else he might have to say.

Damien leans off the car door and stands directly in front of her before speaking again.

"I'm trying to give you a chance here. You should do the smart thing and take it."

He leans forward and she pushes him away. She didn't have a reason to worry before, but she's starting to now.

He lunges at her, grabbing both of her hands and holding them behind her head as he presses his body in to hers. He slips a little too easily between her legs; she's very much regretting the short skirt she's wearing.

* * *

Judy sits up quickly as she feels her heart begin to race.

She can feel her mate's fear.

She closes her eyes and concentrates; it doesn't take her long to find her mate. She can see her pressed against a car by some idiot boy.

He'll learn his lesson soon enough.

* * *

"I said I'd like you to…"

"And I say you should shut the fuck up and take the gift I'm giving you. Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Her heart is racing and fear is coursing through her body. But then she feels a swift warm gust of wind blow against the back of her neck. She instantly calms and a slow smirk begins to form on her face.

"This is your last chance before you get hurt Damien. Get in your car and drive off, I'll find my own way home."

Making sure both of her small hands are secure in one of his, Damien moves his now free hand towards her exposed leg.

"Bitch, I'm done talking."

Before he can blink his hand is stopped and twisted behind his back.

"Oh you most certainly are," he hears behind him.

The grip around his wrist is beyond tight and he yells in pain. The sound is cut off shortly after by a hand gripping his throat; he tries in vain to remove it with his free hand.

"Did your mother not teach you that no means no?"

He tries to say something, but can only gag as his feet begin to dangle off the ground. He's turned around so he can now see his assailant. But his eyes are immediately drawn to his feet; all he sees is the tiny lights of the city below him. He opens his mouth to scream when he starts to fall but no sound comes out.

_Petulant boy_, Judy thinks. Who the hell did he think he was trying to force himself on her lady; on any woman for that matter? She toys with him. Dangling him over the edge of the ridge by his ankle and using her elemental power over air to block the sound of his screams.

"Are you finished playing cat and mouse yet?" Judy hears behind her.

The blonde tosses the boy back on to solid ground and smirks as he scrambles to his feet. He swings at her once. Twice. The third time he tries Judy easily blocks again and hits him hard in the gut causing him to whimper and fall to his knees as tears spring to his eyes. She lifts his face and looks in to his eyes. He stares back trying to figure out who she is.

All he sees is a mask and a sneer below it. He pays little attention to the thickening of energetic air building up around him. His eyes begin to droop and Judy's sneer is the last thing he sees before passing out.

Judy turns slowly to look at her defendee and smiles at the look on the girl's face. It's an odd mixture of awe and disappointment. Judy understands why; she didn't need to do all that she did to the boy, but her emotional state is always tested when it comes to her mate.

"Hey," the girl says.

"Hey back," Judy replies.

Judy feels an urge to go and wrap her arms around the girl; but she fights the urge. It's been a little over a month since they've seen each other. Judy had needed the time to adjust to her mate becoming sexually active.

"Come here," the girl says softly.

Judy walks forward until she's only a few steps away from her mate.

"I meant closer than that," the girl chuckles as she closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around her savior's neck. "I've missed you."

Judy is stunned for a moment; she always is when her mate is so close to her proximity. "I've missed you too." Judy slowly allows her arms to wrap around the girl's waist. Being in her astral-projected form does curb her appetite; but not completely.

"Thank you."

"You know you don't need to thank me. I told you I'd always watch out for you."

And Judy has; in her own special way.

Judy has felt the pull towards her mate for a very long time now; but since her mate is not far from her daughter's age, she's stayed in the background waiting for the girl to grow up. Her mate is seventeen now and Judy has only ever shown herself to the girl in disguise while in her projected form. She first introduced herself when the girl was fourteen and having a bit of trouble with some school bullies. She's never given any personal information; not even her name. She's even gone as far as to hide her gender. To look at her in her disguise of all black with her hair done up in her chauffeur hat and mask covering most of her face, it was hard to tell whether she was male or female. Or so Judy thought.

"I feel bad."

Judy mistakenly thinks her mate is speaking about Damien.

"Why? He'll be okay. He'll wake up in a few minutes knowing that he got his ass kicked and hopefully he'll know to never try to force himself on someone again."

"I didn't mean him," the girl chuckles and pulls away only far enough to look at Judy's masked face, "I mean there's this awesome girl that seems to have all these cool powers and she always seems to manage to show up when I need her."

Judy's tongue feels heavy as she tries to get a sentence out.

"Y-you..."

"Shhh," the girl silences Judy's interruption, "and I really needed your help tonight. And I'd love to give you a proper thank you but … I don't even know your name."

"Um…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"S-sort of; how did you…"

Judy thought she'd been careful to not reveal anything.

"Know you were a girl? It's not that hard to see; all I had to do was pay attention to your mannerisms. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

Beautiful and smart; her mate's intelligence is one of the many qualities Judy loves about the girl.

"You didn't exactly ask me a question."

"Okay smarty pants. What's your name?"

A name; oddly enough, this is the first time the girl has directly asked her what her name is. Judy fears that if she gives her real name her mate will know exactly who she is right away. This isn't the only way they communicate. But it's the only way they communicate on this level; as possible love interests that interact with each other. Over the past year there's been growing flirtation between the pair. To Judy's joy, it was her mate that had started it; but Judy had yet to let it go beyond flirtatious words … for obvious reasons.

"I don't have one," the blonde finally answered.

"You don't _have one_."

"I don't; what do you think I should be called?"

"I … actually have an answer for that," the girl chuckles, "J."

Judy opens her mouth to say something, but immediately closes it. Fearing that maybe she's already been figured out.

"When I think about you, that's what I call you. You just look like you should be a J. So since you _claim_ to not have a name, then I'll call you J."

J feels like she's floating on a cloud after what she's just been told.

"You think about me?"

J can't help her arms tightening just a little around the girl.

"Well … yeah. I kind of have a thing for pretty eyes and … you have really pretty eyes."

J can't help the shy blush that reddens her face. That floaty feeling gets stronger.

"How … how long have you known I wasn't a boy?"

"For some time now."

"And you're okay with that?"

Lima is not too welcoming of the gay community. That's another reason J has been in disguise to her mate. She didn't want to just assume the girl would want her that way; it could be considered quite arrogant on her part.

'So I'm from Earth like you but I've got these powers and I have to find a mate and guess what, you're it! Oh and I'm a girl too; you good with that? Okay, moving on.'

J's pretty sure that would not have gone over well; especially to a fourteen year old that was just hitting the crest of puberty in such a small minded place like Lima, Ohio. Even with being friends with the girl's mother, who did know all of J's secrets, she was cautious; and treaded lightly.

"I am not immune to the charms of the female species; which is why I needed to know your name."

That didn't quite click in J's mind.

"You lost me," J says.

Instead of answering with words, the girl surged forward and attached her lips to J's.

The kiss was slow and soft and far too short.

"I think it would have been improper to kiss you and not know your name," the girl pulls away only long enough to whisper the words.

J's body is starting to go in to overdrive. She slowly walks the girl backwards until they're bodies are pressed together against Damien's car. Normally this would **not** happen and in the back of her mind J can hear a small voice telling her to pull away but … she can't. They've never kissed before and J wants … needs to enjoy this.

She feels her hat being removed as the kiss deepens. She allows it; there's no longer a need to hide that part of herself. Her thick blonde locks cascade around her shoulders and she's powerless to stop the small moan that escapes when she feels nimble fingers in her hair. It's not until she feels fingertips on the edge of her mask that she pulls away. She gently holds her love's hands as they rest their foreheads against each others' and try to catch their breaths.

"I'm … I'm sorry," J pants, "that shouldn't have happened."

When she pulls back and looks at the girl's face she immediately realizes how the words she'd just spoken sound.

"No, I didn't … I didn't mean it like that. It's just…"

J stops herself and takes a breath because she's unsure of what to say. She can't give away too much but then, she doesn't want to alienate her mate and drive her away.

"How did you mean it then?" the girl whispers.

"I very much enjoyed it, I … I just want to be respectful."

"_I_ kissed you J, it's not disrespectful for you to reciprocate; I may have been offended if you hadn't," she replies. "Did you really like it?"

"Best kiss I've ever had," J answers without hesitation.

The smile her mate gives her is infectious.

"Can I see you now?"

J was afraid that question was coming. She slowly shakes her head and feels a small pang in her chest at the look of disappointment she receives.

"We've known each other for three years now J."

"I know."

"We've been flirting pretty much on a regular basis for a little over a year."

That thought doesn't bring any form of amusement to J's mind.

"I know," she groans. She's upset because she has to watch other's pursue her mate. "Why do you keep dating these idiots?"

The question is out of her mouth before she can stop it. Yes, the young woman is J's mate; but that doesn't mean that J has any type of automatic claim to her. She has to work for the girl's affections, just like any other suitor.

J feels her face grow hot with embarrassment. She shakes her head mentally scolding herself as she looks somewhere else other than in front of her and begins to back away.

Her mate stops her before she gets too far away; keeping their hands linked.

"Maybe, it's because the girl that I want doesn't fully want me."

"That is not true."

J allows herself to be pulled back against her mate's body as the girl starts to speak again.

"Then why won't you let me see you?"

The girl's fingertips slowly creep to the edges of J's mask once more.

J's eyes close as she feels her heart begin to sink. She reaches up and removes her love's hand from her face.

"J?"

"I'm sorry."

"At least tell me why."

Yes, some sort of explanation is the least she could do.

"It's not the right time yet, I can promise you it won't be much longer though; a mere matter of months."

J is almost desperate for her girl to understand.

The young woman stares back at her with squinted eyes.

"Please don't be mad at me again," J begs.

There's only been one other time that J's mask has come in to question; it wasn't as calm of an affair as this time is.

"What?" J asks as the girl in her arms continues to stare.

"How old are you?"

J can't help the laugh that barrels out of her mouth. Maybe she did say too much; but nothing very damaging. Of course her mate would be able to put the pieces, as small as they are, together; she's not some idiotic ditzy girl that doesn't pay attention to things. Not at all; she's very intelligent and the beautiful mind she possesses never ceases to impress J.

When the blonde finally composes herself she answers her lady's question.

"Older than you my dear."

"You don't look it."

"Side effect of being connected to someone with such youth," J replies.

"Really?"

"Really."

J wants to explain more, but she knows she can't; not yet.

"You know, there's this saying that comes to my mind right now."

"Oh yeah; what is it?" J asks.

"Age ain't nothing but a number," the girl says with mischief in her eyes.

"And going down ain't nothing but a thing," J counters; fully aware that those aren't the exact words to the song.

"Is that an offer?" the young woman asks with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Freak," J says as a smirk forms on her face.

"You like it," the girl says cockily.

J shrugs and says nothing in reply. The smirk on her face and the look in her eyes speak volumes; yes, as a matter of fact, she does like it.

A groan from a few feet away brings the flirtatious pair out of their happy bubble.

"Let me take you home beautiful," J says.

She wants her mate away from this place before the idiot boy fully regains consciousness. Not that she's worried that the boy could do them any harm, she just wants her lady home safe.

"Please," the girl replies.

"Hold on to me," J says.

She smiles happily when her love's arms wrap tightly around her neck.

* * *

Travel, especially travel with another person, while in one's projected form is nothing easy to the untrained. But J is a master at her craft; it isn't long before her and her travel guest are standing on the girl's front porch.

"We're here," J says after a few moments spent still holding the girl.

"I know," the young woman whispers as she pulls away to retrieve her house key from her purse.

Her purse? She'd left it sitting in Damien's car. Before she musters up the question, J holds up her purse in answer. A slow smile spreads over the girl's face.

"Should I even ask?"

"If you feel the need to ask; then I feel like you may already know the answer," J replies.

"Touché."

J hands the young woman her purse, which she must have grabbed before they lifted off together-they were always on the same wavelength. With the door unlocked and a hand on the door knob, the young woman beckons J closer with a come hither motion of her free index finger. When J is close enough, the girl grasps her shirt and pulls her closer still.

"Thanks for tonight J. I really don't want to think about what could have happened if you hadn't come to get me."

"You'll never need to think about it, because I'll always come for you."

J has a fleeting thought of finding Damien and actually throwing him off the Ridge. Soft lips pressing against her own make her forget all about the negativity she was just feeling. Light moans reverberate in their chests as the kiss deepens. J tries not to let her lower half get too close to the girl's; the ever growing hardness in her jeans won't be easily explained away. Even still, she can't help but lean in closer to the girl; pressing her against the door jam. The door, now forgotten, stands open just a few inches. J almost loses herself when she feels fingers running through her hair again; she forces herself to pull out of the kiss, but her mate still holds her close.

"And that," the girl whispers against her lips, "was your proper thank you."

J doesn't speak. She knows if she does this could spiral out of control, and that's the last thing she wants to see happen. She vanishes, leaving her mate with a warm breeze brushing against her cheek.

"Goodnight J," the young woman says quietly in to the air as she walks into her home.

* * *

Judy's physical form is afloat above her bed when she opens her eyes. She glides comfortably to the mattress as a wide smile takes over her face. She's almost giddy with happiness.

"She kissed me," she whispers to herself.

She breathes deeply, in and out in and out, trying desperately to calm her racing heart and cool her hormones down. She's very aware of the still hardened member twitching between her legs. She knows it's far too late to meditate, so she does what she needs to do to ease her frustration.

* * *

There is always something about the first day back at school that puts butterflies in Quinn's stomach. It feels more like giant moths floating around inside her, actually. Giant, vicious, fang bearing moths. Okay, she's exaggerating. But she can't help but feel nervous after what happened at the park yesterday. Everything that happened the day before played on repeat in her head since last night. Over and over and over.

It was on her mind all through sleep. And when she woke up for school this morning her eyes were still puffy from crying. Her hands were still sweaty from nightmares and her breath was caught in her throat. By the time she gets out of the shower Quinn understands what she has to do.

There is a knock at the door. She is sitting on the edge of her bed in her towel, staring at the closet.

"Come in, mom."

Judy is wide eyed and bushy tailed.

"Good morning my dear."

Judy's smile goes from extremely happy to sad understanding as she takes in her daughter's puffy eyes and melancholy demeanor. She sits next to Quinn and wraps a supportive arm around the girl's shoulders and kisses her temple.

"I take it you didn't sleep as well as I hoped you would."

"If you can call that sleeping. I … I don't know what to do about Shelby, or Beth, or anything that's going on right now."

"It's complicatedly simple my love; you handle everything step by step, day by day. Try not to rush. Everything is not going to easily fall in to place just because you want it to. Foundations need to be made first. Speaking of which, what I came to tell you is that your daughter spoke with me last night."

Quinn grips the edge of her towel as she looks away. Of course Judy and Beth would speak; communicate. Beth probably didn't blame Judy for her abandonment. She clears her throat with more tears in her eyes before turning to face her mother again.

"What did she say? Did she ask about me?"

"As a matter of fact she did." Judy chuckles as she remembers the conversation she had with Beth. "She's a very inquisitive offspring and has sarcasm by the bucket load. Remind you of anyone?" Judy teases Quinn. "I'm sure you've already deduced this but she has most definitely bonded with Shelby. And I'm not saying that to try to lecture you; I just needed you to know for certain that she has. The only reason she contacted me last night is because she was worried about Shelby. She wanted to know what you two argued about at the park … and … why you gave her up for adoption. Both questions that I could have answered; but I think they're for you and Shelby to speak with her about."

Judy's right, and Quinn hates that her mother is right.

"What should I do? What can I do? I'm trying to adjust but it's hard ignoring the urge to mate. I do stupid things when all I want is to be with her but she makes things so hard!"

"Enhance your calm John Spartan; breathe, relax Quinn. That's one thing that you can do … one thing you need to do; keep your cool. Don't get so worked up all the time. And before you say it, yes I've been drilling it in to your head that you need to speak with Shelby for some time now; but you still need to be calm in your interactions. Look where being whimsical and going with the heat of the moment got you yesterday. I don't mean to point out any faults or blames sweetheart, so don't give me that look. I just want you to have a clear head about this and have the best chance possible. Especially since after speaking with Beth I think it's clear that on some level, although she may not want to admit or allow herself to feel it, Shelby is attracted to you."

Quinn sighs. It's long and heavy and she feels like such a kid talking with her mother. But Judy is right.

"I know. I know she's somewhat interested in me. I know that she has to stop herself from giving in. That's the biggest reason I want this so badly. That I try so hard. It's hard knowing that Shelby could be so close to giving in. I want to take it slow. But I figure if I can just … push her in the right direction she'll give in."

Judy quietly contemplates her next words. She's unsure whether she should tell Quinn what Beth said about her drive home with Shelby; but her daughter needs to learn the consequences of her actions.

"I understand how you feel Quinn; I do honey, believe me. But, you need to be careful that whatever you do doesn't push her in the wrong direction or make her mind whirl around too much too fast."

"What do you mean, whirl around too much? I didn't read her thoughts, Mom. She isn't open enough for that."

Quinn's confused. She's sure her mother isn't telling her everything.

"Did Beth say something happened? Did I break through or…"

She lets the question hang in the air.

Judy takes a breath before she speaks again. She knows she needs to stay calm through this because Quinn's emotions are surely about to be chaotic.

"Beth told me they almost got in to an accident on the way home yesterday. It was raining really hard and Shelby was crying … her vision was impaired so…"

Judy doesn't need to explain further. She can tell that Quinn understands; she can see the quiet storm brewing in Quinn's wide eyes.

Quinn purses her lips.

"Okay."

She says the word with a curt nod before she stands, walking to her closet with her back to her mother. Judy doesn't interrupt the quiet, and Quinn let's her fingers graze over the racks of cargo shorts in her closet. She pushes them haphazardly to one side before she sees her old summer dresses wrapped in dry cleaning sleeves.

"I know what I have to do."

Quinn says it more for herself, but she knows her mother is intuitive enough to know not to press.

Judy lets Quinn have a few moments to pretend that she's only contemplating what outfit to wear. She wordlessly walks up behind her daughter and wraps her arms around Quinn. When Quinn's hand covers Judy's she interlocks their fingers and squeezes.

"_Don't think too much about what ifs, baby. They made it home safe … they're both fine. Today's a new day, so start over. Show them both who you really are. You're __**my**__ daughter … I know you can do this."_

Quinn feels her mother in her head like a warm hug squeezing around her worried thoughts. The quiet ringing in her head is distant as she feels the soothing echo of her mother's voice.

"_I'll do whatever it takes."_

She will.

* * *

Quinn's sitting in her car in her pretty white baby doll dress. She's waiting for the parking lot to clear out before she makes her grand entrance. She had felt odd, earlier that morning, when she skipped the cargo shorts and dug out a summer dress to wear to school. Her body felt foreign in clothing she felt she outgrew a long time ago. Obviously Shelby didn't approve of her look yesterday, and Quinn will do anything Shelby asks at this point- as long as it's a step in the right direction. Her hair is still bright pink- something she wouldn't be able to change for a bit- but Quinn manages to pull off the look in an oddly endearing way.

She takes a deep breath, and manages to walk into McKinely the best way she knows how- with an audience.

Her day passes in a barrage of shock and awe, mostly from her peers parting in the hallways for her to pass. She loves the effect, and she manages to nonchalantly loiter in all of her classes before English class. AP English is usually taught by 92 year old Miss Pasqual. Today, however, Quinn nearly stumbles to a seat in the middle of the classroom because Shelby is there in her pretty purple blouse and pencil skirt-in the flesh and on her radar. It takes the entire period to pull her jaw off the floor enough to stop drooling.

When class is over, she seizes her chance to make amends with the beautiful teacher. Quinn walks slowly to the front of the classroom as Shelby shuffles sheets she collected from the class around on her desk. Quinn hates apologizing. But as she tugs on her knuckles and bites her lip, she knows that she has to do this before anything can flourish between them. Shelby stops to look up at her when Quinn bumps slightly into the edge of the desk; words on Shelby's lips die when she realizes that it's just her.

* * *

Shelby's stomach is in knots. She felt more than saw the moment Quinn walked into the classroom. She'd seen her name on the class roster, but being in the room with her was still somewhat jarring. She had things to distract her during class, but now it's just her and Quinn. She allows her eyes to quickly sweep over Quinn's form before speaking.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss Fabray?"

Quinn hates formalities. It usually means that someone is being distant. She can't help but feel tingles at the tone when Shelby does say it- a line that sounds like it dropped right out of a teacher student porno. Quinn walks slowly around the desk, her fingertips drag lightly at old oak; scratches and bumps groove against her nerve endings until she is standing in front of Shelby.

"I was a bit shocked walking into class and seeing you today … but glad nonetheless. I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday at the park."

* * *

Shelby looks away and turns her gaze back to her stack of papers. She honestly didn't expect Quinn to apologize; not this soon anyway. She wants to be mad. She spent half of her night shedding tears and the other half trying to understand why she was crying; why Quinn's actions had hurt her so badly. She doesn't want to forgive Quinn yet. But when her eyes again meet intense shining green eyes, she feels something growing inside her. She can't put a name to the strange feeling but she knows she has to keep it at bay. She looks away from Quinn again. She needs to think clearly and she can't do that with Quinn staring at her with that look in her eyes.

"I appreciate your apology Miss Fabray."

* * *

Quinn sighs. Shelby is going to make her grovel.

"Appreciate, or accept because I need you to not hold what happened against me."

* * *

Shelby's anger flares and her eyes snap back up to meet Quinn's. If they weren't at school she might have slapped the blonde.

"So sorry you don't approve," Shelby all but barks through clenched jaws.

Shelby hates disorganization, but she snatches the remaining papers off her desk and shoves them into her briefcase. She'll organize them later when she's safely away from Quinn. She quickly walks around the other side of the desk so she can escape Quinn's presence. Something about the blonde makes her feel things too deeply for her liking.

* * *

Talking to Shelby is like poking a sleeping dragon. Quinn pivots and cuts Shelby off from leaving.

"I didn't mean it like that. I-I didn't conduct myself as someone who wants to see her child. I'm sorry. I'll clean up my act. All I want is to see Beth … and maybe even get to know you as well."

* * *

Shelby's brow twitches with the knowledge of Quinn wanting to get to know her. She takes a deep breath but instantly regrets it. Quinn smells good, really good and Shelby has to mentally smack herself to try to get her brain away from the dirty thoughts forming on the fringes of her mind. She can't stop herself from noticing the dress Quinn is wearing. Quinn looks good in white. Shelby can't help but notice Quinn's well sculpted biceps. The matching wedges make the muscles of her calves pop. Shelby likes this outfit much more than what Quinn was wearing yesterday. She's glad that Quinn kept the pink hair though. While Shelby isn't really a fan of the color pink, she thinks the hair color looks good on Quinn. She swallows thickly, trying to moisten her now very dry throat, as she forces herself to respond to Quinn's words; the girl is trying after all.

"I accept your apology Miss Fabray."

* * *

"Quinn … call me Quinn. And let's shake on it? Clean slate for better behavior?"

Quinn reaches out a tentative hand.

* * *

Quinn's intoxicating smell already has Shelby's skin tingling. The brunette looks down at the offered hand with hesitation and a slight amount of fear as she makes a decision. Quinn was respectfully asking for another chance. So Shelby decides that for Beth, she'll give her one.

She reaches out to shake the proffered hand. The moment her hand slides into Quinn's, she loses the ability to breathe.

* * *

Quinn feels it the moment Shelby's hand touches hers. A light switch that had been turned off inside her flipped on, her entire body buzzes, her breathing instantly becomes erratic. She darts a tongue out to moisten her dry lips, and she stares deeper into Shelby's eyes as their hands stay unmoving between them. This is what her mother meant. The connection. The bond. The unrelenting hunger for a mate. There is no turning back now. She can see it in Shelby's eyes, burning like a roaring fire; the need; the ache.

* * *

Shelby isn't sure what's happening. Quinn's only touching her hand, but she can feel her everywhere. Quinn's touch is burrowing into her body while her eyes are piercing Shelby's soul. Seeing the swipe of Quinn's tongue over her unforgettable cherry red lips makes Shelby, ever so slightly, lean closer to Quinn. Her body temperature rapidly rises as images of Quinn's tongue on various parts of her anatomy start to play in her head.

* * *

Quinn could feel Shelby's heartbeat chanting through the pads of her fingertips. She could trace her blood coursing through her veins; her pulse quickening and draining down toward her center of gravity.

***thump … thump … thump***

Quinn could practically hear the pulse beating against the slick of Shelby's panties. She inhales deeply, enjoying the musk of the woman's arousal-all Quinn wants is one small taste of it. When Shelby leans closer, Quinn can almost see into her mind. One repetitive thought of skin on skin and mouths and hands and _**them**_.

* * *

"_What are you doing to me?_"

The words barely come out as a whisper in Shelby's mind. She can't find her voice to give the words sound. This is worse than yesterday. In the back of her mind the tiny voice of her subconscious reminds her that somehow she knew this is why she didn't want Quinn to touch her in the park. It's like her body knows something that she won't let her mind admit to yet.

But still, Quinn's calling for her.

The look in Quinn's blazing green eyes, the way her body is slowly moving closer and closer. The way her delicious looking tongue keeps swiping over her full red lips. Shelby can almost feel it; Quinn's tongue and lips feasting on her most intimate parts. As hard as she tries to block it out, the images only become more vibrant; she can see it happening. She can see her clenched fingers in pink tipped blonde hair. She can see her back arched and her jaw slack as Quinn's tongue teases her sex. She can almost feel Quinn's tongue buried inside her wet heat.

* * *

Pleasure is coming off of Shelby like waves drowning the shore. Quinn's breath speeds up at Shelby's question, unsure if it's rhetorical she squeezes Shelby's hand in rebuttal; hoping to feel more. She hopes with first contact comes permission, the first step in to seeing what's going on in Shelby's head. Quinn can feel her everywhere. She can feel what Shelby is feeling; her pleasure from the single touch overwhelms Quinn. The more Shelby leans into her, the harder she can feel herself grow. Her mind is overloaded with them, together-writhing against one another. If Shelby leans a bit closer, Quinn could kiss her. If Quinn kisses her, she doesn't know what will happen after. Her mother never prepared her for this feeling. No amount of warning could prepare her for the intoxicating pull of her mate. Nothing could have gotten her ready for what she is feeling right now-her blood is boiling in her veins. She's sweating, and panting and she can't let go of Shelby's hand and she can't look away because she is already too drunk on what it feels like to indulge in her mate's flesh. A few more inches forward and Quinn can kiss her-she will kiss Shelby until the only things Shelby ever wants is her; and their family.

* * *

Shelby is aware that they are in an empty classroom. She's aware that anyone could walk in at any time. She's all too aware that as each second passes, she's starting to care less and less. The space between her and Quinn's body is getting smaller and smaller. She should stop this; she has to stop this. Whatever … thing … this is between them can't happen. But the images in her head continue to contradict and plague her mind's eye. Quinn's scent continues to seduce her. Quinn's touch continues to make her body quiver with need. Quinn's blazing green eyes continue to draw her in. If Quinn leans in just a little more, their lips would touch. Shelby isn't sure what would happen after that.

* * *

"Hey Ms. C, glad I caught you before your next class I need you to sign this for me."

Shelby yanks her hand away from Quinn so fast you'd think she's been burned. She takes a few steps back to try and get some space in between her and Quinn. She needs to breathe in some fresh air to cleanse her system of Quinn's intoxicating scent.

Puck walks towards Quinn and Shelby fully aware that he'd just interrupted something. What exactly the something is he isn't sure; but he knows he doesn't like it.

"What's up Baby Mama?" Puck addresses Quinn.

Quinn steps away from Shelby without breaking eye contact-furious at Puck for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Nothing Puck. What do you want?"

It doesn't come out as venomous as she'd like, but Quinn attributes that to the blame she placed on the boy when she got pregnant.

Puck ignores Quinn's question; he's not here for her.

"So I got this transfer paper but Figgins says I need your approval," Puck explains as he hands Shelby the slip of paper.

Shelby reads the paper and realizes that it's a permission slip for Puck to transfer to her English class.

"You want to transfer to A.P. English?" Shelby asks.

Quinn lets out a bark of laughter.

"How'd you pull that one off? Last time I checked you went to English class just as much as you did math."

Puck looks at Quinn's snarky smirk and smiles his best fake show choir smile.

"Aww Q-ball you been checking up on me? I knew I left a lasting impression. While it's really sweet that you still think about me, you gotta let me go; I'm on to bigger and better things now. And to answer both your questions, yes I want to transfer. I tested for it over the summer. I'm planning on writing a kick ass screenplay sometime after graduation. If I'm gonna be the best I gotta learn from the best. And you," Puck makes it a point to stare into Shelby's eyes, "are most certainly the best thing teaching any class here."

Quinn rolls her eyes. She doesn't feel like Puck's male bravado.

"Last time I checked, you have to know how to spell before you write. But you are right about one thing, Shelby here is the best."

Quinn shoots a look at Shelby, who blushes before tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear.

* * *

Shelby can feel the heat rising on her cheeks; she tries hard not to let it show. She ignores Puck's use of slang and his not so subtle flirting; she also ignores the look Quinn is giving her. She especially ignores the fact that just maybe a small part of her wants to flirt back with Puck; if only to see if it'll rattle Quinn's nerves. She puts those thoughts aside though because she is a professional and she has a job to do. Puck tested in to the class, so personal feelings aside there was no reason for her to deny his transfer. She leans on the desk to sign the paper; fully aware that there were two sets of eyes zoomed in on her lower half.

* * *

As soon as Shelby leans over the desk, Quinn has the strongest urge to mount her. She bites her bottom lip and looks away, noting the bulge in Puck's jeans. Quinn has never been this turned on in her life. She shifts on her heels and watches as Shelby gives Puck his copy of the slip.

* * *

When Puck goes to take the paper he purposefully brushes his fingers against Shelby's. While the touch seems enticing, Shelby's body doesn't react even a quarter of the way it did at Quinn's touch. The deepening smirk she can see forming on Quinn's face out of the corner of her eye let's her know that the former blonde has noticed that fact as well.

"Awesome. Thanks Baby Mama 2.0, I appreciate it."

Shelby quickly moves her hand out of Puck's reach and gives him a hard look. She takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Noah, when we are not in school you may address me as Shelby. As for the times that we are in school, you will address me as Ms. Corcoran. Is that clear?"

"Find another nickname, got it," Puck says with a slow wink at the teacher.

Shelby walks away without another word to either Puck or Quinn. Certain parts of her body are still … excited from Quinn's touch. She's already having second thoughts about allowing Puck to be in her class. If the two of them were going to play the "whose dick is bigger" game every day; it was going to be a long year. Thankfully the hallways are mostly clear; the bell signaling all students should be in their next class by now should be ringing soon. Shelby says a special prayer thanking whatever deity is listening that she doesn't have a class this period. She was going to have a meeting with Will to talk about them co-coaching New Directions this year; but that would have to wait. After what Quinn just did to her, she's in serious need of releasing some tension.

* * *

Quinn watches Shelby switch away, inhaling her musk as it trails deliciously behind her. She wants to follow, but Puck stands noticeably close as he waits for her to finish admiring the view. She waits until Shelby is out of the room to slowly turn to him.

"What are you plotting Puckerman?" Quinn asks when she is sure Shelby is far enough away.

Puck makes a noise that sounds like a mix of a scoff and a laugh as he shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not plotting anything; unlike you. What I am doing is planning my future."

"Oh really? Your future with Beth? Seems like you're trying to get mighty close to Shelby, Puck. She's not some milf who'll sleep with you because she doesn't have any other options."

"Please, there are no other options. She needs a man in her life and Beth needs her father. I am THEE most eligible and wanted bachelor in Lima. All you gotta do is ask around to confirm that fact. Every woman in Lima wants me; and Shelby's no different."

Quinn hates the look he has on his cheesy stud face. He's bent over her pouting his lips pretending like he believes he actually has it in him to land Shelby. It totally pisses her off. Hands on her hips, she fixes him with a glare and walks slowly into his personal space.

"Like she would waste her time on you. And trust me when I say she has options- especially better ones than you."

Puck chuckles and shakes his head at Quinn's statement. No female has ever turned him down. He and Shelby are already connected, at least to him they are, because even though Quinn gave birth to Beth, Shelby is Beth's mother. It only makes sense that the older woman would look to him as a life companion. She's already told him that she wants him to be a part of Beth's life. That has to also mean that Shelby wants him to be a part of her life as well.

"I highly doubt that. The only guys I've ever seen her out with are Rachel's dads and everyone knows she's not getting any loving from either one of them. And you obviously missed how she was totally checking me out just now. Seriously Q, look how much more buff the bod got over the summer; you think I clean pools just for fun? Thanks to these pecks, this killer six pack, and awesome biceps, I'm the hottest studpuppy in the whole of Lima. No way Shelby is gonna turn me down. I mean I just wanted to let you know cause you seemed like you were trying to have a moment there, which I guess is kind of hot but I can't have you trying to distract my future wifey so ... how do I put this nicely ... don't get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours ok."

Puck quickly walks away proud of himself. He barely took a breath towards the end of his whole spiel. He couldn't let Quinn continue to talk. It's not like he can't hold his own, but if he would've given her an in? Puck can go toe to toe with any guy at McKinley; hell with any guy in Lima. He's banged damn near every piece of ass around town; twice ... including Quinn. But there's the paradox. That's why he said what he said and walked away before his baby mama could get another word in.

Because, it's Quinn.

If Quinn didn't care about something, she truly found no fucks to give. She wouldn't even look at much less go near it. Which is why he was always so surprised that he popped Quinn's cherry instead Rachel. Quinn seemed to have a very serious metaphorical hard-on for the tiny brunette; at least up until she had Beth. All the hate just seemed to slow down then stop. Puck couldn't figure it out; but since he'd just witnessed Quinn and Shelby all in each others' personal space, it made sense.

Quinn's tunnel vision is very calculating and dangerously sharp. If he thought that Quinn was being friends with Rachel for genuine reasons, Puck wouldn't have noticed. If he hadn't walked in on Quinn and Shelby's might as well have been sex eye sex; his brain wouldn't have put two and two together.

The easiest thing Quinn, or anyone really, could do to get on Shelby's good side is to be friends with one of her kids. Rachel's a talker; of course she'd tell Shelby everything that she did with her friends. Shelby's ears would be assaulted with all things Quinn ... and Puck couldn't have that. He wants to be the focus of Shelby's attention. He wants to be a father to Beth. So he had to be sure Quinn was clear on what he wants ... and that she should not interfere. But Puck isn't always good with words. That's why he had to speed talk and get all his words out in the end; or Quinn might have reached into her bag of tricks and used her harsh, sharp as the Vorpal blade, words to shred him to bits.

Puck doesn't have competition from guys; he gets whatever girl he wants when he wants them. But Quinn "head bitch" Fabray was a completely different animal. When she wants to win, she's like an old civil rights activist; by any means necessary; and Quinn almost always gets what she wants. But, he's not about to let her get Shelby.

* * *

Quinn rolls her eyes at Puck's back as she watches him walk away. She's a little pissed because she didn't expect competition, but then … can Puck really be considered competition? She decides the answer to that question is a definite NO.

* * *

Shelby heads straight for the faculty restroom; happy to see that it's empty. She goes into the last of the three stalls and places the shoulder strap of her briefcase on the coat hook. She places her hands at the top of the stall wall that separates her stall from the one next to it; she also rests her forehead on the stall wall. The cool metal is a blessing to her heated skin. She breathes slowly and deeply trying to calm herself.

Quinn's touch is still buzzing through her body. How a simple handshake got her so riled up, she doesn't know. The images are starting to play in her mind again. She shouldn't be thinking of such things; but try as she might she can't the thoughts to stop. She can see Quinn's … everything. A mix of hands touching, limbs intertwining, mouths exploring. She squeezes her thighs together in an effort to stop the leak spilling out of her core; it doesn't work. The texture of her wet lace panties rubbing against her aroused clit blasts shards of pleasure throughout her body. Her breathing becomes shallow as she grips her bottom lip with her teeth to stop a moan from sounding out of her mouth.

She turns and places her back on the wall. Her palms set firmly on her abdomen. She closes her eyes and lets her head fall back against the stall as she gives in to the fiery desire coursing through her veins. Before she even registers her body's movement her skirt is bunched up around her waist and her panties are on the floor around her left ankle. Her right leg is propped up on the covered toilet seat. This odd desire that she has makes her dizzy. She uses her left hand to grip the top of the stall wall to keep her from falling over.

She starts slow; teasing the tip of her over aroused clit with one finger. When she can no longer stand her teasing she uses her forefinger and pinky to spread her southern lips; giving her remaining two fingers room to move firmly in tight circles around her bundle of nerves.

"Fuuck."

The word slips out of her mouth almost inaudibly. On her closed eyelids she watches the cause of this burning desire that's raging through her body; she's too turned on to make the thoughts stop.

In her mind she's at home, on her couch; naked, legs spread wide open.

In her mind it's not her fingers giving her such pleasure; its Quinn's fingers, and tongue, and lips.

"Oohh."

Shelby is so far gone that she can't see or hear anything that isn't playing out in her fantasy.

She was trying to be quiet but her ears don't register the moans spilling out of her mouth and echoing in the restroom.

* * *

Quinn stands in the wake of Puck's downright preposterous rant, amazed at how he could exude such cocky stupidity without effort. By the time she snaps out of it, Puck is gone, and she stands in Shelby's classroom at the beginning of her free period. She could just leave if she chooses. Figgins granted her a work roster when she got pregnant, and being the negligent principal he's always been, he never revoked it. As she walks to the classroom door, she feels a slight tickle in her nose, and suddenly she's on the trail.

The smell is distinctly Shelby. The longer Quinn follows it, the stronger it gets. It's a musky sweetness tinged with the heavy aroma of arousal, and Quinn can't get enough of it. The hallways are empty, classes are in session and no one is around to notice her wandering the halls by her nose, sniffing lightly until she reaches the door to the teacher's lounge. Quinn listens with her ear pressed to the door for other noises, other teachers- and with finality she hears nothing. Shelby is on the other side of the door and Quinn can smell how wet she is.

She spins the knob slowly - Quinn knows this is all kinds of wrong, but she can't help but settle her curiosity. Shelby's breathy voice penetrates her ears as she tries her best to tip toe in her wedges. She eases into the first stall and makes work of lowering the lid as quietly as she can. She sits down on it daintily. She can hear Shelby's tiny moans as they tickle their way into Quinn's ear drums. Quinn folds her legs until she is in her meditative position, making sure Shelby couldn't look under the stalls and see her feet. Her dress pools around her thighs and she closes her eyes and tries to imagine Shelby a few stalls over from her, getting herself off.

* * *

Shelby is oblivious to the fact that she's no longer alone. She's completely given in to the pleasure rolling through her body. A part of her still can't understand why she's so affected by a simple touch; but she's fully immersed in the fantasy playing in her mind. Soft dainty hands caressing her thighs. The firm strokes of Quinn's tongue against her core.

A part of this feels wrong; but she ignores that feeling. If she allows it to grow, she'll lose control … and if nothing else, Shelby Corcoran is always a woman in control. This has nothing to do with Quinn, she's just … a pretty face that Shelby's using for her own need; for her fantasy. Shelby feels herself get wetter. Her fantasy continues, but her hand slows when her fantasized image starts laughing. The image of herself seems to stare into Shelby's eyes as it speaks to her.

"Who are you fooling Corcoran? You want that girl so deep inside you that if she takes a breath, it exhales out of your mouth."

A barrage of images flash in Shelby's mind. Images of Quinn with the blonde girl at the park. But there is no blonde hair, only dark brown; not the pale calves of the blonde, only her own toned tanned legs wrapped around Quinn's thrusting hips. Shelby's back rubbing against rough tree bark; her moans screaming louder than the thunder.

* * *

Quinn has her shaft in her hand. She's already half hard and hot in her own palm. Shelby isn't being terribly loud, but with ears like hers, Quinn could hear Shelby's quiet panting- she could hear her erratic heartbeat. If she presses her ear against the metal wall of the bathroom stall, she could almost trace the sounds Shelby's fingers were making over wet flesh. Quinn grows rapidly at the thought, closing her eyes to envision the scene at the other end of the teachers' lounge bathroom.

* * *

Shelby feels that need again. The same need she felt when she had watched Quinn and the cheerleader; the need to be filled. It consumes her. She knows right in that moment she has to feel more. A loud gasp sounds from deep within her chest as she enters her dripping core with three fingers.

* * *

Quinn's breath hitches when she hears the satisfaction in Shelby's voice. The noise comes from somewhere deep, and Quinn strokes slowly up her heated shaft before taking a quiet, deep breath. She feels like she is right with Shelby, connected by the single thought of finding orgasm. Her entire body is hot, the pads of her feet tingle as she keeps the agonizing pace of her stroking. Shelby probably couldn't hear her if she tries to, but Quinn doesn't want to break the rhythm they both have going by speeding her hand up and making too much noise. She wishes she knew what Shelby is thinking. She only knows the pull she feels coming from Shelby's stall, it's a welcoming pull that tugs at her from the inside. It feels like her mate needs her. If Quinn is right, Shelby's body is calling out to her. Her eyes are squeezed shut as she takes a few more deep breaths. Quinn needs to calm down before she does something stupid.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. She's hard and on the verge of coming, just at the simple thought of Shelby thinking of her; of them in any facet has her close. Deep breath in, deep breath out-It's an overwhelming feeling; the pull. And she hates that the only reason she is experiencing it is because she's spying on the woman. Quinn can't help instinct. She can't help the urge to want to be with someone that nature picked for her exclusively. It drives her to overheat.

Deep breath in, shaky breath out.

Solid breath in, soothing breath out.

Suddenly she's outside herself.

She is looking down into the stall at herself, her legs folded over each other, her hard cock still fisted in her hand; unmoving. The feeling is the same though, whatever energy she's been exuding follows her as she floats toward the last stall in the bathroom, toward something she isn't sure she'll be able to take once her eyes land on Shelby.

* * *

Shelby's first stroke is deep, the second is deeper, the third deeper still. In her mind she's no longer in the park, she's in her bed with her legs wrapped tightly around Quinn's waist. Every roll of her hips meets Quinn's with vigor. Her nails rake across Quinn's back as the girl moves faster, deeper inside her.

Her fingers speed up to match the speed of her fantasy. She can feel the coil in her gut getting tighter. Her breath becomes hitched. Her moans broken. The small fire in her core is fast turning in to an inferno.

* * *

Quinn doesn't take the plunge so quickly. There is a noise inside the bathroom that stalls Quinn's movement. It starts slow, a wet squish and slick drag. Then faster, harder, sinisterly _moist_. She flings forward and down, brushing past Shelby's body like a cool breeze against her obviously hot flesh. Quinn is projecting. Something she knows she can't control. When her aura seeps and settles, she's seeing Shelby for the first time. First she sees her face, flushed and contorted into a visage of pleasured torture. Her purple blouse is bunched beneath the hand squeezing her breast. Quinn sees Shelby completely. Her panties dangle from the foot planted firmly on the floor, back arched against cool metal; three wet fingers pumping steadily into a glistening, swollen sex. If she were in her own body right now, she would be pressed flat against wall in front of Shelby; her palms flat against the wall and her nostrils wide with whiffs of what Shelby smells like, so strong she could taste it on her tongue without putting it to her mouth.

* * *

Shelby's overheating; the inferno is consuming her. The tingles start in the tips of her toes and the top of her head. Heated streams of pleasure at opposite ends of her body desperately race towards each other. The sound of her ragged breath is all she hears as she begins to plummet over the edge of ecstasy. She can feel the strands of pleasure connecting within her core. She can feel the quakes begin in her sex. Her left hand releases its hold on her breast and returns to the top of the stall wall; gripping the cold medal like a life line.

She can't hold out any longer. The invisible strands of pleasure all meet at once and explode inside her.

"Quinn!"

She can't help the name falling out of her mouth as her eyes go wide and her hips jerk forward from the force of her release.

* * *

Quinn watches as Shelby comes undone. Her body explodes with feelings that Quinn can actually feel expelling off her. She moves forward with a ravaging curiosity as Shelby convulses through her climax. Quinn wonders if she would be able to touch her. If she can reach out an imaginary hand and touch her in any way-

"Quinn."

It echoes through Quinn's mind and straight to her body, two stalls away. She was thinking about her; thoughts of being with her were catapulting Shelby into an Earth shattering release. Shelby's eyes shoot open and the fierce look of release washes over Quinn so quickly that it grounds her. Her mind pulls her away and she is back in her stall, her squeezing fist forces out her own orgasm; hot and thick and sticky down her fingers. She bites her lip hard enough to quell the sound her body wants to make, and she lets out a quick breath beneath the undertones of Shelby catching her own feet away from her.

* * *

Shelby removes her fingers from her core as her breath continues to come out in ragged intakes of air. Her feet are both now shakily planted on the floor. She marvels at the amount of liquid coating her fingers and thighs. How could one fantasy escalate and make her feel so much … make her have such a strong reaction? All from a single touch. She decides not to think about it more than necessary. Her need for control demands she simply file the question away and worry about it later; if at all. She cleans up and decides that it's best to simply throw away her extremely soiled and now useless panties.

"Damn it," she says to herself as she stuffs the flimsy material as close to the bottom of the trash bin as possible; she really liked those panties.

She washes her hands then reaches for a few paper towels; she pauses in her movements when her eyes catch the closed door of the first stall. She can't see anyone's feet under the door, but she knows for a fact that all the stall doors were open when she first entered the room. For a split second she panics; someone had heard her … listened to her as she pleasured herself with Quinn's name falling from her lips. But then she rationalizes. Whoever the occupant of the stall was hadn't seen her face and they couldn't possibly know what Quinn she was referring to.

* * *

Quinn hears Shelby shift around the stall as she tries to quell her thundering chest falls. She should have left first, but she couldn't compose herself enough to make a quick exit. Shelby finally leaves her own stall to stuff her wet panties into the trash can. Quinn holds her breath and hopes Shelby isn't brave enough to walk up to her stall and peak between the space the bolt and the hinge make.

Luckily, Shelby doesn't hesitate after washing her hands, and she leaves the bathroom with a small click of the door. Quinn exhales and lets her feet unravel and fall to the floor. Her legs are numb as she tucks herself into her underwear, and she wills them to work after a few seconds of silence. When she stands, she adjusts her dress. She knows what she just did is wrong. But she also knows that with finding her mate comes certain expectations. There would uncontrollable urges and an untamed bond between two people linked by the fate of ancient attraction from here on out. If Shelby didn't have her, want her- she would likely go crazy. She pressed her hands flat against her stomach. She set her jaw and let herself out of the stall. She made quick work of washing her hands. In the mirror she could only see determination staring back at her. She will make Shelby Corcoran her mate, and she's willing to do it by any means necessary.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
